Cat and Mouse
by klcm
Summary: After everything, Morgan and Garcia were looking forward to their meal and evening together, oh how that all changed...as they found themselves the next target of the stalker that was haunting the BAU team... Basically Morgan/Garcia centric
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Walking out of the restaurant Penelope Garcia turned to Derek Morgan and thanked him for everything, his support since Baylor meant a lot to her and she was pleased to know she had such a lovely person in her life.

'Do you remember the night I said I love you?' Derek breaks the silence.

'How could I forget, it meant a lot'

'I meant it baby girl, I really do love you'

Before she could answer there was an almighty roar of gunfire and Derek watched in horror as he watched his goddess' body stiffening and slump to the ground. Not realising his been shot in the leg, he cradles her body trying to keep her awake. Not thinking twice he picks her up and takes her to safety.

Garcia managed to mumble 'I love you handsome'

'I love you too mama, look at me!' He yells as her eyes close.

Derek goes into the restaurant and gets them to get an ambulance, while he rings Hotch.

'Hotch, the unsub, his back, I'm down the road at the little Italian restaurant.' Derek pauses 'I don't have my car and Pen is really hurt'

He holds down on the major wound while he waits just as the ambulance arrives so does the team, they all walk in and are shocked to see how far the unsub has gone since shooting Reid.

The ambulances takes Garcia and Morgan to the hospital and the team jump into the SUV's and hurry after them.

* * *

At the hospital

The team find Morgan, with adrenaline pumping through his body his leg wound still goes unnoticed, just as they reached him he falls to the ground.

'Derek!' JJ panics seeing the blood on his trouser leg, 'we need to get you some help'

'No go to Pen she needs it more, I'm fine'

Hotch and Rossi lean down and help lift into a wheelchair, the team start to worry when Derek is out of sight.

'Why is this person doing this to us... what did we do?'

'I don't know but I hate him being one step ahead, stalking us, hiding in the shadows, Christ knows he could be here.'

'I doubt it' Reid sparks up ' Stalkers or whatever he is, do not wait and lie in places publicly known, look where he shot me, hardly no one and Garcia and Morgan? By a quiet little restaurant on a road that is hardly used.'

'What are you saying Reid?'

'I'm saying he has surveillance on us, all of us, watching to pounce when we let our guard down.'

'So who's next then?' Emily chokes not bothering to hide the fear that has no surrendered her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

After being assessed, the team were allowed to go to Morgan's room, unsurprisingly he was trying to get dressed; everyone knew where he was trying to go.

'Don't even try it, you know we would tell you if we knew anything' Rossi said making Morgan jump slightly.

'I'm fine, I have no need to be here, stuck here, I need to be with her.'

'Enough Derek' Hotch holding no arguments began 'How is she going to feel when you're still stuck in a hospital bed because you couldn't allow time to heal, we know she's in surgery, but just rest, you can get up when we know we can see her, okay?'

'Fine'

The team laugh an awkward laugh at the strop Derek began to show. Everyone knew that a bit of Garcia's sparkle had taught them a lot, everything happened for a reason after all. Garcia always knew how to smile even at the dimmest of times, a way to relieve the stress. Now the team knew they had to band together even more and relieve the tension of the situation, even if it was hard.

Elsewhere

After being rushed to surgery, Garcia's life was placed in the hands of surgeons like it had done just over a year ago. The surgeons were successful in repairing the bullet wounds to her leg but were struggling with wounds to her shoulder and stomach.

As the surgery went on, the trauma to her body took effect, her heart stopped. The surgeons worked out the bleed and managed to start her heart again. The only worry the doctors had was that because of her heart stopping, it meant her waking up would take longer.

After being placed in intensive care, the team sat and waited.

For two days Derek didn't move, all he could do was sit and watch over her unconscious body and listen to beeping of the machines.

9 days later

Derek felt movement coming from the bed; he looked up to see a confused looking Garcia staring back.

'Hey baby girl, nice to see you' Derek said with a smile.

He received a slight smile back just as she slipped back asleep.

Meanwhile, at Emily's

'Grab your stuff; we can head off to the hospital. I'll meet you outside'

'Okay, my purse is just by the door. Then I'll just lock up.' As she finished locking the door, she caught a glimpse of light reflecting off metal. 'Get down, JJ get down!' Both women dropped and JJ crawled towards the porch to get cover. When they were safely back in the house, Emily got on the phone to Hotch.

'He targeted us.' There was pause 'Yes we are both fine' another pause 'Okay we will wait and then get to the hospital. See you later.'

Turning to JJ 'We've got to sit and wait. I'm going up stairs to see if I can see the unsub. Will you be alright here?'

JJ just silently nodded and carried on to pulling herself together as she was left alone.

Back at the hospital

Later that day Hotch came to see how both were doing. Derek stepped out of the room and told him she had woken up but not for too long.

'She looked so confused, like she didn't know what was going on, I said hello and used baby girl, she smiled like it all made sense. Why is this happening again?'

'I don't know but the unsub targeted Emily and JJ, their both fine, they are waiting for the police to check the area and then are coming here. It's safer.' Hotch noticed a look shift over Morgan's face 'Anything you want to talk about?'

'I was going to propose that night we got shot at and now I think I'm too late. I was going to propose and then worry about Strauss later. I realised what she meant to me after Baylor and Lynch, she makes me live, she makes me see the good side of life, the laughter after a bad case, all the good things in life she gives to me. I can't lose her now.'

'You're not going to, Derek. She's woken up, that's a good sign.' Hotch sounding reassuring. 'All we can do is sit and be there for her, like a family'

**I hope I do criminal minds justice! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

5 days later

Derek, as soon as he was discharged from hospital, got a ready bag and made up home in Garcia's hospital room, never wanting to miss the chance of her waking up alone, without him.

Reading a file through, he notices a little shuffle in the bed, he looks up to see Garcia looking around worriedly. She tries to sit up, get out of bed but finds the pain to immense that her whole body is not moving.

Panicking now, she looks at Derek 'Am I...Am I paralysed?' Trying to hold back the tears she looks for the honesty in Derek's eyes.

'No you're not, mama, your fine. You just need to let your body heal, so just rest, relax. I'll be right back, okay?'

She nods in agreement and waits for the door to close to the bathroom, to allow the tears to flow. Derek hearing them walks back in and rushes straight to her side, the team walk in to find Derek kissing the top of Garcia's head as he rocks her to sleep.

Elsewhere

Eric Richmond realises that the team are on to him and decides to slip back to a normal life. He knows time will make him stronger, he'll succeed next time. On Monday he'll go back to his desk job and he'll be patient.

Back at the hospital

Garcia, after finally being able to get out of bed, finds herself staring out of window at the lovely day that is beginning, having not woken Derek, she decided she needed time to think, to go over that night, her memory of it had not worked, she couldn't remember it. She goes back to bed and just lies there watching her chocolate Adonis sleep.

Breathing in deeply, he opens his eyes to see her watching him. 'Tables have changed hey? I've been watching you sleep for the last couple of week.'

Smiling 'Well I thought I would repay your duties.' She giggles at the raising of his eyebrow.

'Do you remember the night at all?'

'No. Nothing about it at all.'

'I remember looking at you Pen and thinking I love you, we were discussing the night I said I loved you, just after Baylor. I wanted you to know I meant it, that I love you more than a sister, a best friend. I have loved you for a long time, I want you to know that, I want you to be mine, so I can make you as happy as you make me.'

Seeing the smile spread across her face 'I love you too but I've already told you haven't I? Just then her face turned white and she screamed with pain.

'PEN! Hang on baby girl; I'm going to get help.'

Later that day

Derek, after getting off the phone to the team, turns back to his faith while he waits for the team, their family to arrive.

The surgeon comes out and tells Derek that she pulled through, one of her wounds had split open and caused a small bleed. The bleed was properly due to het getting up to quick and too soon. Derek knew when this was.

He sits back down until the doctors can allow him to see her. The team arrive and comfort each other. After half an hour a nurse appears.

'Are you here for Penelope Garcia?'

A reign of yes' is responded. 'She is awake and asking for a Derek Morgan. The rest of you can follow in 5 or 10 minutes, if that is okay?' Seeing the attractive man step forward she carries on. 'Would you like to follow me please?'

Walking into a new room he sees that she is groggily watching the door, seeing him she smiles the smile that makes him melt, whilst also saying that everything is going to be okay.

'Hey, you shouldn't scare me like that baby girl. So, how are you feeling?'

'I'm sorry gorgeous. It feels like I'm back to square one again.' Offering a feeble smile, to help mask the pain.

After realising the smile and succumbing to the sleep, the rest of team enter the room, a little over come with shock at how weak and ill she looks. They all exchange looks as they realise the past is repeating itself but with worse consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Next day

Being back in her own room, put her mind at ease, being there with everyone made her happy.

When Derek see's them off as they leave to go to work, she attempts to get up only to wince with pain and get caught out by Derek as he swans back into the room.

'Hey, hey, hey baby girl, what do you think you are doing?'

'Getting caught red handed by the looks of it.' Garcia replies sheepishly.

'I've had enough. I can't hold back anymore.' Getting down on one knee, Derek pulls the ring his had with him since the shooting. 'Penelope Garcia, will you be mine, 'til death do us part? Will you marry me?'

'Oh Derek, YES of course I will' She cries at the thought that he is finally hers that their love is reciprocal and official. 'I want you to know that you are my reason that I have kept going and I am forever grateful for it.'

'Oh baby girl, I will always be there for you, like you have with me, you have never left my side or been far from my thoughts and I now want to help you get better and overcome this.'

2 days later

The team turn up to help Derek and to show the support to Garcia.

'I'll be right back, I'm going to sign the discharge papers and we can get going.'

'I'll go get a wheelchair and before you start Garcia, you are getting in it no arguments, plus its hospital rules.' Rossi demands in his ever loving fatherly way.

After a couple of minutes, Derek comes back with a list of things to watch out for in the case of a relapse, he reassures Garcia that it is only a precaution and not an inevitability.

'Derek, I have extended your leave so that you can help Garcia, if we need you we can send you the work but we realise that she needs someone for help and support.' Hotch says with a smile appearing.

'Agent Aaron Hotchner, I do believe I spot a smile there' Garcia teases as she is helped into the wheelchair.

'Oh behave!'

Later that night

'Let's get you to bed mama' Derek helps a hobbling Garcia into his bedroom.

'Why your room, honey?' She halts a little bewildered. 'I don't mind the spare.'

'Nope, you're in this one, we are after all engaged, and its closer to the bathroom, makes it easier.'

'You're not going to stay with me? I don't know if I want to be alone.'

'Well if you don't I will come running and keep you safe throughout the night as well as the day. Now in you get, I'll be in the living room, if you need me then just call, okay?' He says as he puts her on the bed and hands a glass of water and her pain pill.

'Okay and thank you.' She receives a smile that she knows means that it was not necessary to say thank you.

Pouring himself into yet another file, he hears a scream, knowing that Garcia has woken from a dream, a nightmare, he runs into the room.

'Goddess what's wrong?' He says sitting on the bed hugging her as she sobs.

'I dreamt of that night, the bullet hitting my shoulder and I felt a sharp pain, it really hurts.' Hating to see her cry he takes a looks to rest assure her mind, but sees that it is bleeding.

'I'll be back; I'm going to redress your wound.' He says as he gets up and hurries to the bathroom to get the stuff he needs. It seemed that as soon as he was gone he had returned. After finishing, he hugs her and helps her lay down. 'I'm staying with you tonight, no questions asked.' He can see the fear leave her face as he turns the lights off and puts the alarm on, he feels her relax into his body as soon as he in the bed, next to her.

Fast forward 2 weeks

After realising her dreams are escalating, Derek notices that she is no longer her bubbly, lively, vibrant self; instead she is withdrawn, sad and fragile. Trying to understand, he gets her to see a specialist, someone that can help her in ways he is trying hard to reach. She accepts and promises to tell him everything, she trusts him to know.

'I am so sick and tired of not having the ability to laugh and not being able to love life.' She sobs as she lies in bed. Derek says nothing but kisses her head to let her know he is trying to help her and will be there no matter what.

Upon falling asleep, however, she dreams an unusual dream, unlike the rest. It is still the night of the shooting but instead of a flow of pain, she see's Derek leaning over her, cradling her before he picks her up and rushes to a safe place. She can hear that she is back in the restaurant, his yelling 'ambulance call an ambulance' then snippets of a conversation 'Hotch...unsub...us' that's all she gets before everything goes completely black. She realises that he saved her that night. She wakes up smiling as tears gently roll down her face, different tears to the rest. She realises there is a light at the end of the tunnel after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The following day

As soon as she'd woken, he realised a changed, it was only affirmed when he got a 'Good morning, handsome' and a large smile as she went into the bathroom.

'So what happened?'

She laughed 'How do you mean?'

'Well you're like your old self, like life is better and I definitely got a smile, a giggle and a full blown laugh and it's not even midday.

'Okay, I had a dream, not a nightmare; well I don't think it was nightmare, maybe it was. What's for breakfast?'

'You are not getting out of it this time with a subject change, you tell me and I'll repay with a proper breakfast.'

'Well...' She sat for a while telling him about the dream, never looking away, she told him the feelings she had, the sensations, the smells and everything that she heard. He just looked at her, not shifting just smiling. 'It really happened like it, didn't it?' He just nodded.

She hugged him and again thanked him. 'Stop thanking me, mama. I'd do it all again, even take your place and get shot. I remember looking at your face while you lay there, and I knew I couldn't just leave you, I didn't take notice of the fact that I had been shot, my main focus was you, was saving you, never losing you.' He wiped a tear off her face, and got up. 'So you ready for THE ultimate breakfast baby girl?'

'You betcha! The food at the hospital was not proper food.' She giggled, suddenly realising that she felt good, life felt like it was on the up. She knew she would never be happier with another man, she felt wanted, needed, loved and most importantly in place.

3 months later

'Mr Richmond, I hear you are resigning, may I ask why?'

'I feel a change coming, I have a few loose ends to tie, unfinished business. I fancy a change of surroundings.' Eric Richmond sat there and said so composed and controlled.

His plans were almost ready to be executed, he knew the two he wanted the most, the pair that meant the most to each other, the rest of the team would hate for them to be gone. All the more reason to eliminate them. He had waited 4 months for this moment, and after checking up on most of the team, he knew the pair he had shot at near the restaurant were the perfect ones, now they were together, he would take delight, especially with the blonde haired woman, oh, how beautiful she was, with her curls and curves. Her Fiancé was in for a viewing.

Elsewhere, at Quantico

Morgan and Garcia had been back to work just over a month, and were never happier, he still stayed behind when the team had to work away, just because the Unsub was somewhere out there. Hotch was taking no chances leaving any of them alone. JJ had Will and Henry, Reid had got it off with someone from the tech department, all thanks to Garcia, Rossi had, also, met someone and was happy, and as for Hotch, his budding relationship with Emily Prentiss was going well. No one was alone and no one was happier.

'Garcia, hi its Hotch, could you please come to my office.'

'Of course Sir.'

Standing up Hotch made his way to his office door, 'Morgan, can I have a word please.' Nodding, Morgan made his way up the stairs to office.

'Have a seat; we are waiting for Garcia to get here.'

'This is about Strauss, isn't it?' Only receiving a nod.

'You wanted me?' Says an enlightening voice from the door way.

'Come have a seat.' He gestures, she's takes a sit next to Morgan. 'I've called you both, to say that Strauss and I have sorted your relationship out in the B.A.U. She had allowed you two to get married and what not, as long as it does not affect your work. I had to smile at this, of course, working with you two the past several years, you have basically been together!' He looked at the shocked faces. 'Come on, the banter, the looks, the flirting, the atmosphere you both create, the way you balance each other out. We all have watched you two together, it got a bit tedious to a point but we realised you needed time.' He looked at the smiling pair. 'So, neither of you have to leave, you have the Strauss blessing.' He smiled; this was becoming a usual occurrence around the office.

'Thank you Sir.' Garcia said as she got up, stood on the tips of her toes kissed Morgan and left.

'How did you do it?' Morgan asked cautiously as he halted by the door.

'That is something you do not need to know.' Hotch replied with a slight laugh.

'Do I want to know?' The response he got was a simple shake of the head, no.

Morgan left laughing. Life was really getting good.

After a couple of days, the team finished a case and were back to paper work.

'Oh seems the lovers haven't arrived yet. Neither Derek not Garcia are here.' Teased Emily as she made coffee.

Rossi left his office and rushed into Hotch's office.

I just received this, he passed his phone to Hotch; it was a simple picture message of a blonde curl with a slight shade of pink through it. 'Garcia.' Hotch stuttered as he walked to alert the rest of the team in the bullpen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

'Hotch, whose number is it from?' JJ whispered as she instantly knew that this was not Derek or Garcia playing a joke.

'It's a hidden number.' Hotch paused. 'It's the Unsub.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Well think about it. First of all this guy targets us, our team, then drops off the radar for 4 months.'

'Still keeping surveillance on us all, checking in on us all.' Reid drops in. 'His gone after them because he knows their one, that he brought them together, that their importance to us is more than anything. This guy has been watching, laying in wait.'

'He knows that Derek and Garcia mean a lot to the B.A.U as well, that Garcia could track him, and Derek's temper would override. His eliminating the ones he thinks are the strongest of the team.' Hotch looks worryingly at the team as he says that.

'How do we know that he has Derek?' Emily looking a little uncertain turns to the team.

'Well, piece it together, they live together, they love each. They're always together.'

'Why run the risk?'

'He's been waiting, planning and getting stronger.'

Just then Rossi's phone bleeped. Seeing Rossi's face changed, they brace themselves. 'I...its Derek's tattoo.' He stutters as he passes the phone to Hotch.

'Now we know for certain, we have no leads; all we can do is sit and wait for him to make contact. We need to think of people that we as a team have upset, roughly about 5-6months ago.'

Hours pass, and the team begin to get restless. 'I think I have something.' Reid yells jumping from his sit. 'A case roughly 6months ago, mass serial killer, last thing that happened was that he kidnapped a family of 3, husband survived, name Eric Richmond.'

'I remember that case, he said that we had to watch our backs, that it was our fault that we didn't save his wife and child, only him. That case ate Derek alive for a while.'

'Right, well it seems to fit. The way the pictures are sent, the game of cat and mouse beforehand. But didn't he get taken to a psychiatric unit, for Post Traumatic Stress?' Hotch taking his lead role once again.

'Yes but it says that he was realised 2 weeks later, according to the hospital he seemed to be coping and they saw no need to keep him in, all he needed was medication.' JJ said as she approached the team after getting off the phone. 'I thought I would jump in and get as much information as possible.'

Moments later, a security officer approaches the team. 'Special Agent Hotchner?' He pauses as he gets a nod. 'This just arrived, it's been checked over.'

'Thank you.' Hotch says taking the envelope and ripping it open. He reads it aloud, he knows who it's from. 'Dear B.A.U. Team, I think you need to check your emails agent Hotchner. E R.' Before he can finish he is already on his way to his office. When the team are all gathered his already on his laptop, with his email up, he finds one from 'Eric Richmond', there is a link, clicking on it, he is shocked to see a live webcam and Garcia laying on the floor. 'Bastard, all of you in the conference room now.'

They all gather and watch the screen; they all can see it is a warehouse room. 'Look she's moving.' Reid observantly states.

They sit and watch as she gets to her feet, 'Derek! Derek, wake up! Please, just wake up.' The team hear her frantically scream as she rushes out of view.

They hear the creak of a door. 'Ah you're awake then.'

'Go to hell!'

'Oh, I don't think so.'

The team watch the man walk towards where Garcia was and then him pull her back by her hair; she screams and uses language that she wouldn't allow herself to say elsewhere. All the team can do is watch, knowing that Reid is analyzing the room, the things in it, and the view from the window.

They all gasp as Garcia receives multiple beatings, she collapses, coughing and spitting blood, 'What do you want from us?' Garcia whimpers.

'Pay back, your team didn't save them! They should have saved them!'

'Who should we have saved?'

'My wife and child, they deserved so much more than dying, we had faith that we would get help, but you were all too late, so I am getting back, taking from you lot what I lost, you're a family right?'

Garcia doesn't answer, she knows that he knows all about them, it starts to unnerve her. 'What are you going to do?'

'Well when he wakes up, he can watch you die, like I watch my family die, you team can watch too, if you look to your left you'll see a little camera, if I am right they will be watching this.' He begins his rampage again, this time rendering her unconscious. He stops as soon as he see's she overcome from the beating. 'Sweet dreams'

Back at Quantico, Emily having left the room to follow a distraught JJ after witnessing the attack on Garcia. 'Why her Emily? She's been through too much, it's not fair.'

'I don't know. She'll get through it, you saw her face when she looked in the cam, she has faith in us to safe them both.'

'What about Derek? We haven't seen him, how do we know he is okay?'

'Because it seems that the Unsubs top priority is Garcia.' A pause between as Emily stops and thinks. 'His wife! What does his wife look like?'

Rushing back into the conference room moments later, 'Garcia, she looks like his wife, blonde curls, indulgent smile and curvaceous, his targeting her because she is too familiar! What's happened, why do you look so stunned?'

'His left them alone, we heard a grunt, it seems that Morgan is coming to.'

Just then they see him crawl towards her, 'Baby girl, look at me.' He whispers rubbing her hand, she jolts awake, fearful that it's the unsub but realising that its Derek. He see her looking above him, the team know what she is doing he turns and see's the camera, 'If you can hear me, I know where we are, I heard him say something earlier, we are in an abandoned warehouse about 30minutes away from our house, going East.'

'Thank you Morgan.' Hotch releases a breath. 'Let's get to it, we need to find out how many warehouses are East of their house, and then do a time frame, Reid you stay here, keep an eye on them both, Emily you get some help working out the location and JJ get an ambulance ready, me and Rossi are going to their house, look for a clue, a struggle.' He waits for them all to understand their orders. Ring me to let me know when you are done, we will meet back in here after.'

The team separate but Reid still watches, footsteps can be heard, Derek moves back to where he was, out of view, Reid knows what is going to happen. Eric Richmond opens the door, steps in and then continues his beating on Garcia, 'How do you like it? Exactly what my family had to go through, shame that he can't be awake to watch.'

Reid takes note; he is exacting the events of that kidnapping on Garcia and Morgan, the same beatings, like a ritual. Knowing that Morgan and Garcia's house is not far, Reid realises that the team will not be long. Emily and JJ have done their part, finding the location and getting an ambulance ready.

All of a sudden there's a loud noise, as the team watch Morgan fly into the Eric Richmond, taking him out, they can see that Morgan has rendered him unconscious, 'Please hurry, we need out of here.'

'Let's go.' They hear Hotch at the door.

Jumping into the SUV's; the team head off eager to get their friends back safely. Switching on the sirens they plan to get there faster than 30 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Back in the warehouse

After checking her pulse, Derek practically ran to the Richmond and tied him up. Seeing him coming to Derek hit him round the head with the first thing he could find, again knocking him unconscious, he walked over to where Garcia lie and tried to make her come around. Watching her face not change, he decided he would have to take them both and get out, picking her up he made his way to only the door in the room, he knew it was open as he hadn't seen or heard it get locked.

After going through the door, he put down the lifeless body of Garcia and wedged the door shut. Trying again to make her come around, he stroked her bruised face, her eyes opened; 'Now you wake up handsome. Are we out?'

'Almost gorgeous, can you walk?'

Standing up he sees her try and hide the pain, 'Look I can carry you if....'

She broke in 'No I'll try. This place looks like a maze, you sure his not going to come back?'

'No way he can get out of those knots, especially with the headache his going to have.' Looking down the corridor he sees light. 'Let's try that door.'

Helping her get up, they walk slowly and find the door unlock. After they are both in, they find themselves in a long corridor, Derek does a quick check before running down one way checking what is on the other side of the door and then doing the safe with the other end of the corridor. Spotting a road down the left side of the corridor, he helps Garcia back to her feet and they make their way.

'We are nearly there, baby girl. You think you can make it?'

'Yes, I think so.'

Just as they reach the door they see headlights, putting her in a corner, out of the way for her own protection, he stalks the walls for a better look. Seeing two familiar SUV's parking, he signed with relief. Running back to Garcia, he sees her head tilted forward. 'Come on baby girl, they're here for us. We're safe now.'

Not getting a response, he picks her up once again and makes for a door that leads closest to the SUV'S.

Hearing the opening of a door, the team all go quiet and turn round, hands on guns. They release their grips when they see Derek carrying Garcia, Hotch and Rossi making a run towards them.

'His still in there, just go down the corridor middle door then right to the door that is wedged shut. We need some help for Pen. She was talking and standing but I don't know what happened.'

'It's okay Morgan. Get her to the SUV, Emily you drive, I don't know where the ambulance has got to.'

Sliding her body into the car, he turns round to follow the men into the building, 'Where do you think you're going? Get into the back of the car, you're going to the hospital.' Emily glared at Derek. 'Morgan, you've been kept in a room for the last twenty four hours or more, with no food or water, no get in the back with Garcia, she needs you.'

Jumping in the back and resting her head on his lap, he sees her eyes flutter open. She just stares, never uttering a word, she knows she safe, he did his job and protected her, the best he could and she loved him for it. She breathed in his smell and felt his hand brush away the hair that covered her face. 'Thank you' she said so quietly that the words were hardly heard. He knew exhaustion and pain was taking over her body.

'Any day baby girl, I'll do anything to protect you.'

She smiled and carried on looking forward, she stayed like that until they arrived at hospital. Derek was beginning to worry. Once in the hospital both are taken away to separate rooms and the team are yet again sitting a waiting game.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

At The Hospital

Being seated in the waiting room was harder than watching the webcam. At least then they could see them, here they had no idea what was happening. All they knew was that the pair were apart.

'I'm going to see what they know.' Hotch said taking his leadership role once again. Moments later he returned. 'Follow me, we are allowed to see Derek.'

'What about Garcia?'

'There's still no word.'

Walking into a room they could see that Morgan was asleep and had an IV drip in his arm. The nurse turned to them. 'He's going to be fine, the only problem is dehydration, and he needs the IV and rest.'

Nodding, the team watch as she leaves. Turning their attention to their team member who is currently asleep, they realise just how lucky they are. They all grab chairs and sit and wait for news on Garcia who took the mass of beatings in the warehouse. After an hour and still no news but several trips between them to find out, Derek stirs, 'How is she?' were his first words before everyone had realised he was awake.

'We have no idea, no one's telling us anything.'

'Well they can't keep us out of the loop like this; I need to go find her, to protect her.'

'Morgan you protected her, you saved her back there. Now it's up to the doctors to help her, protect her. Want me to go ask again?' Hotch asks.

'Please, I just need to know.' Morgan says as he watches Hotch lift from his seat.

After the longest 10 minutes in history Hotch came back into the room. 'She's having tests done; they know that for the most part she is just bruised but they need to check for any internal bleeding. They are also worried that she has remained unconscious. They said they would come and get us when she is back.'

All looking from Hotch to Morgan. 'What about me? I can't see her.'

'Well you'll be pleased to know that I have you both being put in a double room, I pulled a few strings, they understood that you were engaged and said it is possible.'

'Thanks Hotch.'

Later that day

As soon as he entered the room, the doctor knew this one patient had a good support group. 'Hi, my name is Doctor Frank Dempsie. I am the lead on the treatment of Penelope Garcia. I do have the right room don't I?' He waited for the response, only getting simple nods. 'No need to look so petrified, it's all good news.' There was a wave of relief and gently tears from a couple of the members. 'It would appear that Ms Garcia has been severely bruised at the most, 2 fractured ribs is the worst, she's going to be in pain and she is concussed. Her baby is...'

Before he could continued Derek spokes up. 'Baby? She's pregnant?' The team looked at him with a shocked look.

'Yes, Ms. Garcia is about 2 months pregnant; I'm sorry, I didn't realise you didn't know, luckily no harm has come to the child. We will be bringing her up in a couple of minutes, she is in and out of consciousness and it would seem that she has just become aware of her pregnancy.' He turned and walked away.

'Oh my, Daddy Morgan and Mummy Garcia.'

'I...I...I didn't know, oh God, that bastard could have killed them both.' Morgan raised his voice as he thought back to what they had just gone through.

'Calm down Derek, she's fine, you realise that and you two have a child on the way.'

Seeing his mood shift and a wave of happiness come over, they realised just how lucky everyone had been.

As promised the doctor came back with Garcia and she was put next to Morgan in the twin room, he stayed a couple of minutes to help make her more comfortable. After leaving, Derek sat up and looked at her. One side of her face nearly completely black from the bruises that were now coming out. Everyone shifted so that they were round both beds. Hotch had decided that they would stay put for the night, the Unsub was caught, and now their friends needed them for support.

At about 8 that evening, when most had fallen asleep, Garcia stirred. She yelped at the pains running through her body and the pounding headache she had.

'Hey, don't try and move too much, you fine, your safe we are all here.' Hotch said as he made his way round to her side.

'How's Derek, he saved me again.' She spoke quietly and breathed quickly. 'Does he know that I'm pregnant?'

'Yes the doctor told us, how do you feel about it?'

'I don't know, I'm happy if Derek is.' She breathed in too deep that time and a tear worked its way down her face. 'I was so scared, and Derek wasn't waking up and I was so scared each time he came in the room.'

'Shh, you don't need to explain, you just get some rest and we will talk about it tomorrow, yeah?'

He got a nod just as the machine allowed the next dose of morphine to run into her veins and relieve the pain of the beatings she had sustained. He knew she would be asleep in no time. Making his way back to his seat, he knew he would sleep better knowing that all was slightly better.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

She woke with a fright, "Must have been a dream, but it felt so real', she thought as she laid there just staring at the ceiling. Looking round, going slightly light headed for moving too quickly, she realised everyone was still asleep and it was dark out. She lay back, then turned on her side so she was facing him.

He saved me again, were the thoughts racing round her pounding head. She closed her eyes, to try and get rid of the headache. Nothing. She sighed. 'Oops' she thought as she saw Emily's eyes open.

'Hey you, how you feeling?' Emily whispered.

'Hmm, I have definitely been better; I still have a slight headache, it's just not budging.'

'Want me to go get something for it?'

'In a bit, how is he? Really.'

'His fine, he will be discharged tomorrow. He was just dehydrated. Now you missy, lay back and rest while I go and get someone, okay?'

She just nodded then moved to be on her back, she watched as Emily weaved through the team and out of the door. Moments later she was back with a nurse. As soon as the nurse was there she was gone. She knew tiredness would follow soon, so she just lay there while Emily grabbed her hand. She felt a tear drop as she closed her eyes and everything went dark.

9 o'clock the next morning

She woke up, again with a fright and saw him. She felt his presents first, she smelt him and everything went calm. She was safe. Looking at him, she just smiled she was aware of the dull pain that encased her body but she couldn't be happier that they were out and safe.

'Hey Baby girl, how you feeling?' He spoke softly and smoothly.

'Mmmm.'

'You want a drink?'

'Coffee?' She said with a smile, knowing that she would get a resounding no. 'Waters fine, handsome.'

'You had us all worried, baby girl.' He said stroking her hair. 'When I went back to you and you weren't answer me I worried, then I remembered the headlights, the SUV's. I just grabbed you and walked.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks, I will forever be your saviour; you're stuck with me, gorgeous.' Seeing the smile spread across her face he leaned in and kissed her.

'I like that idea.' She said, feeling tired again.

'Rest, the others will be back in a bit.' He waited until he was completely sure she was asleep. Then he sat and watched her, occasionally glancing down at her stomach. He felt a wave of happiness come over him; he knew he had found the one. 'I knew all along.' He thought.

2 Hours Later

The team were back and had all gathered round Garcia's bed, not close but close enough. Derek was holding her hand and stroking her hair as she slept.

'Has she woken up at all?' Reid dropped into the silence.

'Yeah, about 2 hours ago.'

'Did she say a lot?'

'Not really, just thanking me for saving her.'

They all nodded, innately knowing that she hadn't brought up being pregnant.

'I think she was in pain, she just lay there and took it.'

'Yup, that sounds like Garcia, she'll never give up, just keep going along.' Hotch dropped in. 'She's so brave and she doesn't know it.' Just as he finished, there was movement, just then Garcia's eye fluttered open and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

She sighed deeply, too deeply was her next thought, gasping 'Hey.'

'You alright sweetness?' Derek said standing, when he noticed the pain fill her face.

'Just a bit sore, bruising does that handsome, so does having fractured ribs.' She smiled. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'Coming up 3 hours. You look better than earlier.' Emily said and the rest of the team looked at her confused. 'Miss Penelope Garcia, was awake earlier, about 3 this morning, just laying on her side staring at a certain someone, I woke up, we had a quick chat then I got a nurse because someone still had a pounding headache that she was not willing to admit.' Emily said looking completely at Garcia with a smirk on her face.

'I didn't want to be a bother to anyone.' Garcia admitted when everyone turned their attention to her.

'Baby girl, we don't mind. We want to help.' He saw tears draw in her eyes. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'I just...I just keep seeing it, over and over again. Him dragging me by the hair and then telling me there was a camera and you guys were watching, the emotions that flooded my body the moment I realised you would be watching what he did.' She paused, releasing some tears. 'I keep reliving it. Then as soon as Emily touched my hand as I went back to sleep, I felt loved, safe, that nothing was going to happen and I didn't relive those moments again.'

'Penelope, of course we watched, we thought you were brave, you didn't give in to him. We are proud of you. The way you didn't worry about yourself, but worried for Morgan when you awoke.' Hotch said in his fatherly way. The rest of the team smiled and nodded.

'Garcia, what you did was amazing. We watched because it was the only way we knew that you were still okay.' JJ stated then paused. 'Sorry, wrong wording, the camera was our only link to you, to know that you were still alive, it gave us hope.'

She smiled. 'I know what you mean honey, don't worry I am not going to have an emotional breakdown, I just don't think you should have been put through that.' She looked at them all and smiled. 'It was unfair that you had to.'

'It was unfair what he did to you, Baby girl, you didn't deserve it.' Derek said stroking her arm.

'I know but I would have preferred it to me, than anyone else.'

'Why? Penelope you are too caring.' Reid said sincerely.

'I don't know, I just feel like if I get hurt, then I have saved someone.' As she finished her sentence, she felt her headache creeping back. 'What did this bloke hit me round the head with? A truck?' She said wincing a bit.

'It was more a pole, and several times...'

'Why, you getting a headache again?' Derek stood worry washing through his eyes.

'Yes handsome, but don't worry I'll be okay. So how do feel about having a baby with me?' She smiled the smile she kept for him and only him.

'If it gets worse, you are going to have some pain meds okay? And I couldn't think of anything better goddess.' He said with an ever growing smile.

'Okay deal, but on one condition?'

'What baby?'

'You go home and get some proper rest, I was not the only one kidnapped you know. I'm sure I can get one of these guys to stay with me.' She hesitated before carrying on. 'You don't mind do you? I just really don't want to be alone...' She trailed off.

'Pen, we would be more than happy to.' Emily insisted.

They sat and talked for a bit until she decided that she couldn't bare the pain any longer but before she could say anything, her doctor walked in.

'Ah, Ms Garcia you are looking excellent this morning.' He looked around. 'I'm here to examine Ms Garcia, as a check up. I think it would be best if you left and waited just outside.'

Before Derek had a chance to argue Garcia jumped in, 'Hey handsome, your opportunity to go get freshened up, rest. Take Reid or someone then come back in a bit, yeah?'

He knew he couldn't argue with her, 'Okay, baby girl.' He leant down kissed her, and then whispered I love you in her ear. He walked but stopped at the door, only to leave once she gave him the look.

Outside the room, the remaining team members paced. What felt like too long was only 15 minutes. When the doctor approached, he spoke seriously.

'Ms Garcia has been in pain for a while, were you aware?'

'She said she had a slight headache and would ask for pain meds when she felt too overwhelmed by it.' Hotch added in his serious tone.

'Well, she must be a very stubborn, well loved woman.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well most women who have recently been shot, or attacked, and then kidnapped, which I must add is a rarity, don't usually cope. They crumble and just give up; there is a strength in Ms Garcia's eyes that tells me that she is going to be okay.'

'Yes, we know, it's called Derek Morgan.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

'I'm sorry I don't think I quite understand.'

'Derek Morgan is Penelope's fiancé. Let's just say he is her strength and she is his. Kind of like two halves of a whole, without one another they fail.'

'Ah it makes sense then. It's okay to go back in. She may be asleep but if she isn't she will be soon, we just gave her a high dose of pain medication to help her headache.'

'Thank you, is there any reason why she still has a headache?' Hotch inquired.

'Well it seems she took some pretty hard hits to the head, she is lucky to not have a fractured skull or worse. I have to go continue my rounds; if you have any more questions get one of the nurses to page me.'

The remaining four walked back into the room and saw that Garcia was just laying there, not trying to give in to the medication she had been given. Her face looked full of thought.

'What's up honey?' JJ said as she took a seat next to Garcia's bed.

'It doesn't matter.'

'Garcia, you listen to us, regardless of what we have to say, we are your family just let us in.' Hotch pushed

She let out a sign and wished she hadn't as a pain fled into her chest. They noticed but she spoke before they could ask her to calm down and rest. 'It just...why? Things seem to be getting good, I mean considering what had happened, I had found the man I have wanted for years and then I almost lost him.'

'Well look, nothing's going to happen now, Mr Over Protective has gone into overdrive! It took Hotch, Rossi and Reid to put him in the car. And I'm pretty sure he will be back soon.'

She laughed and they could see that the drugs were taking their full affect and she fell asleep. They all backed away a bit, leaving a chair close by for Morgan. They sat and talked and when she whimpered they would hold her hand to calm her from her dreams, nightmares, and memories.

1 Hour Later

Garcia was still asleep when he walked back in, he was clean and was wearing clean clothes but he hadn't slept, he couldn't. When he saw her, he smiled although the bruising had gotten worse.

He sat and waited with the others; they spoke about everything and joked about how Reid had attempted to keep Morgan at the house. But what everyone wanted to know the most was how they were kidnapped but no one really knew the best way to approach the topic.

After a while tiredness began to claim each team member as one by one began to drift off to sleep. Morgan, of course, sat and watched. He did finally fall asleep but made sure his hand was on the bed and his hand was entwined with Garcia's.

She awoke with a jolt, she didn't remember dreaming or reliving anything just something made her jump. She felt her heart pounding inside her bruised chest and she felt overwhelmed. Looking around to make sure things were still as they were, she relaxed slightly when she saw her family surrounding her. She wasn't surprised in the slightest to see her Chocolate Adonis sitting next to her. However, she couldn't understand why her heart wouldn't calm down and why she felt so overwhelmed. She just lay there trying to get herself back in control but when it didn't work she had no option but to wake someone.

'Derek.' She whispered and shook him, he woke immediately.

'Pen, what's wrong baby girl?'

'I need your help.' She paused gasping. She could see worry spreading like wild fire across his face. 'I can't seem to breathe and my heart its beating so fast, I don't know what to do.'

'Hang on, I'll get help, hey JJ wake up.' She shot up and immediately noticed something was wrong.

'Hey what's up?'

'I need you to stay here; I need to get some help.' Derek said as he practically ran to the door. Tripping on just about every chair in his way. Waking everyone in his wake.

After coming back the nurse gave Garcia a shot in her IV and explained that she had been experiencing a panic attack. As soon as she had left, Derek was there comforting her.

'I think you would be doing better if you were home baby girl.'

'I don't know, I'm not sure I feel safe anymore, what if they come back?' Garcia let out with a couple of tears. This was the first that the team had heard about the day that they had been taken.

'Pen, his gone, he can't hurt us and the guys, they're going to help me change every lock and bolt in that house. And if by chance you still don't feel safe well then we will find somewhere else to live, that makes you feel as safe and secure as you did. Nothing is impossible.' She looked around and got reassuring smiles and nods.

Looking up she realised that after that day, Derek would do anything to stop her from getting hurt. 'Okay.' She said as she finally broke and cried about everything that had happened. She closed her eyes to try and halt the flow of tears but it wasn't working, she felt the bed dip and big strong masculine arms wrap around her, she knew Derek was cradling her and she felt secure for the first time in days.

The team stood completely gob smacked at how easily Garcia calmed when she had complete physical contact with Derek. They knew that they both had a some sort of effect on each other but to witness it was definitely a new experience. It was then that they all realised that they both chased each other's demons away, that they were a life time companionship, stronger than anything.

Derek pulled away when he knew she was calm and asleep. He released his grip and got off the bed, knowing that any bump could wake Garcia from her first naturally occurring sleep.

Sitting back in his chair, Derek felt stalked looking to his side, he realised he was being watched by 5 sets of eyes. He smirked at them all. 'It's just she knows my smell, and my touch and vice versa. I know ways to calm her and she knows ways to calm me.'

'You two really are a working mechanism' Rossi commented.

Laughing, Derek couldn't help but think how right they all were. Just then the doctor walked in, obviously aware of Penelope's earlier panic attack.

'I'm just in here to check on Ms Garcia, it's not put here that she has had pain meds or sedatives to help her sleep...'

Hotch broke in again. 'No she fell asleep naturally.'

'Really? This woman is continuing to surprise me each and every day. As I told you earlier Agent Hotchner, her body is coping tremendously and for her to fall asleep unaided shows very positive signs.' He looked at the tall man closest to Garcia and guessing from the attentive touch he was giving her hand, he was the fiancé.

'Do you know when she can go home?' Derek asked.

'Well if she falls asleep naturally tonight, I see no problem with her going home in the morning. Of course, beforehand I would like to run some tests to get the all clear.'

'What sort of tests?'

'Just a MRI, some x-rays of her ribs and an ultra-sound to make sure everything is going well with the pregnancy.' He waited for the understanding notes before turning and leaving once again.

Hotch and the rest of the team left, to shift some paper work but promised to be back to help with the discharge and settling in back home.

5 hours later

He noticed that she was still fast asleep; there was no pain in her face just a slight smile. Her breathing was rhythmic not raced but perfect. He finally felt comfortable enough to let his eyes close.

7 o'clock the next morning

He awoke and noticed that she was still asleep and in the same position as when he had previously seen her. He sat back and then realised she was coming home later that day and he smiled, they had so much alone time to catch up on and he knew that making her rest would be wrestle but he had already put a plan together.

As he sat there lost in his own thoughts, he heard laughter coming up the corridor, as he looked to the door he put his index finger to his lips to tell the team to be quiet. When they looked and saw the peaceful look that was spread across Garcia's face they realised that the healing was well under way.

At about 10am, Garcia was sitting propped up when the doctor arrived. She smiled as he said hello.

'So are you ready to go have your tests, then when we get back we can get your discharged papers signed and you can get out here?' He said with a smirk. 'We will do the ultra sound first, that way Mr Morgan here can join and then come back and help get things packed for when you leave.'

Penelope just nodded as a nurse brought a wheelchair in. Once sat, Morgan stood by her side holding her hand. He could tell by the grip she had that she was silently worrying. Upon reaching the room, her hand was tighter, when she was up on the bed; he leant over and kissed her. Then moved to her ear and whispered to her to stop worrying. She smiled slightly but the fear couldn't escape her eyes.

'There's the heart beat Ms Garcia, would you like a picture?' Asked the nurse with a friendly smile. Garcia simply nodded, amazed that the image frozen on the screen was hers and Morgan's baby. She started to cry with relief; she was so worried that the last couple of days would have taken its toll on her temporarily fragile body.

Having reluctantly left her side, Morgan made his way back to the room, where the team waited. He beamed happiness and when he made it to them, all he could do was hand over the picture. JJ cried with relief and hugged him; this was followed by another hug, a round of hand shaking and many congratulations.

After an hour, Garcia was brought back, all she said was 'Have you met our Peanut then?' The team looked at her and laughed immediately knowing that hers and Derek's child had been temporarily named.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

After helping her back onto the bed to rest while everyone rushed around, Derek left to sign all the important things.

After signing everything, the doctor handed him a letter explaining everything, he also stipulated that because of her recent panic attack, she may have another. He took note and put the letter in his back pocket before returning to her room. As he entered he noticed that everything was packed, all that was left were a pair of shoes for Penelope to put on before leaving.

'Rossi's gone to get a wheelchair.' Hotch commented on his absence.

'I do not need a wheelchair.' Garcia added, quietly hoping not to get a response.

'Tough luck sweetheart, your carriage awaits.' Rossi said pushing the wheelchair in the room.

Hotch and Morgan stepped forward to help her into the wheelchair, as soon as she stood she felt a sharp pain race through her chest, realising it had been the longest she had stood, she knew her body couldn't cope and she fell into the support that the two men were providing.

'Pen, you okay?'

'I just need to sit.' She said sounding breathless all of a sudden. In an instance she was on the bed, leaning forward trying to catch her breath. 'I can't stand for too long, it hurts too much.'

'Baby girl, you sure you'll be okay? I don't want you to rush.' Derek kneeled down to see her face looking flushed and ill. 'JJ can you go see if this is normal please.' She just left no questions asked. 'Now look at me, what did it feel like gorgeous?'

'Right across here.' She said whilst demonstrating with her hand. 'I was fine, then it just hit me and I went light headed and couldn't stand any longer.'

'Okay, the nurse said it wasn't an unusual occurrence with bruising and injury to the ribs and chest area, she also said that if we are worried that she has no problems getting the doctor to examine Pen.' She said looking from Derek to Garcia.

'No more doctors, I just want to get home.' Garcia stated with urgency in her voice.

'Well if it persists you are coming straight back you hear?' Hotch demanded as he hated to see the face of pain on their bubbliest member.

'Right let's get you home soon. Me and Hotch will help again but Rossi will bring the chair closer, that way minimal standing, and when we get home, if you feel it again, I'll carry you if I have to.' Derek said with a flirtatious smile on his face.

She smiled, still trying to subsidise the pain. The team waited for her to be ready before setting off.

Later that day

'She's down; she started to shake when we came through the door. I laid with her until she fell asleep.' Derek said after quietly shutting the door.

'Do you think she is going to cope?'

'I'm not sure, it's just a waiting game, I was thinking once she stops getting her headaches, then maybe you two could watch a film with Pen while me and the guys get to changing the locks. I want you all to have a spare key too.'

The team nods but Hotch steps in. 'I would have made it clear that we all have a key Derek.' He pauses. 'Then we have easy access if need be.' Derek just nodded.

'So, how you feeling?' JJ thought it was time Derek needed looking after.

'I'm fine, tired now she's home.'

'Why don't you go to bed, its Friday, we've finished all work, weekends ours, we will just chill and stay here tonight and leave tomorrow morning, we just want you to rest as much as Penelope needs to.'

'Okay but only if you're sure, you know where stuff is if you need it.' He said with a yawn.

'Yes we know, now go.' Hotch said as Derek got up and left.

After an hour, they all relaxed and took places over the room to get some sleep. Derek had handed out all the pillows and blankets he could find and now tiredness was taking over their body. In no time they were all asleep.

Early the next morning, Garcia woke and felt strange, she worried it was another panic attack but then realised she was at home, which scared her until she realised Derek was next to her with his arms securely around her. She also noticed that there was no mass heartbeats or overwhelming feeling. She got up slowly, gasping as she forgot her pains, and headed to the bathroom where she quickly sat down to recover from the short journey. She lifted her top and saw the black, purple and blue bruises all up one side of her. For once she didn't feel the urge to cry and then something clicked, she didn't have the headaches. Of course, there was the immersing pain that flowed through her body when she stood but apart from that her head was no longer pounding.

She had lost track of how long she just sat in the bathroom until there was a knock on the door to bring her back to reality. 'Hey baby girl, you in there?' came a sleepy voice.

'Yeah, I'll be out in a sec, I think I might need your help though, the pains back.'

'In your head...?'

'No, everywhere else.' She stood and made her way to the door, opening it Derek took one of her hands and put the other around her waist to stabilise her. Walking slowly he propped the pillows from the bed up and laid her slowly.

'Need anything? Pain meds, water, food?'

'No thanks, more sleep, maybe something for the pain.'

'Well I'll come and check on you in ten minutes, if you're not asleep by then, I'll get something. I know you don't like how sleepy you get with the pills.' He kissed her forehead before tucking her in and then left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

'Coffee?' Derek said as he walked into the living room, they were of course all up and about and eager for their morning fix. 'She's back in bed, she was in the bathroom, God knows why but she now has pain filling her body, no more headaches.'

'Can we pop in and see her?' Emily and JJ ask in unison. Derek simply nodded, yes.

Seeing her awake, both women go into the room and place themselves either side of Garcia. She says nothing, just stares ahead. They go to say something when she starts. 'I don't know what to do; I'm in so much pain. I don't want to be annoying, or get in the way'

'Pen, you will never be in the way. Let's get you laying down and then one of us will get you some pain meds, Pen you can't go through what you went through and be fine. Your body needs to heal.'

After a small conversation, JJ and Emily got her to agree on the pain meds. JJ stayed while Emily went into the kitchen.

'Can you pass me the pain pills, someone is still being stubborn, and she won't admit to the pain, she thinks she is going to be in the way. Well that's how she feels.' Emily says as she gets a glass from the cupboard.

'Did she really say that?' Reid asked inquisitively.

'Yeah, literally word perfect. She's in loads of pain but she just about brought herself round to admitting that. I think we need to give her these regularly until Monday, that way she might stay rested and off her feet.'

He watched as she rushed back into the room, before walking out into the garden. Hotch soon followed.

'Derek, what's a matter? You can't be blaming yourself for what happened.'

'Well if I had fought back, I could have helped her, but before I knew anything I had been injected with something, and when I woke up, he had her already.'

'You sure you want to talk about it?'

'Yeah I think I need to. I woke up rubbing my arm and I heard dragging and I looked up to see him taking her, so I jumped up except I didn't my body wasn't taking basic commands, I kept trying but then my vision blurred and the next thing I knew I was in a car and then I was in the warehouse and Pen... and Pen wasn't moving, she barely looked like she was breathing. '

'Look, you need to stop the blame game, or it's going to simple eat you away and that's not going to help anyone at all. You need to realise that you saved her, at the end, you were the one who had taken charge, took her life and yours in your own hands. Derek you protected her when you could, you weren't to know that the Unsub would take you.'

'Why? Why did he take us?'

'Too many similarities. There was a previous case, his wife and child were killed in front of him, he was rein-acting it, except I don't think he knew she was pregnant, he was doing the same thing with you what he had to go through. You and Penelope mean more to each other now, he knew by taking you he was taking two vital parts of the team, the family. As well, Emily discovered that Penelope looks like his wife, which meant his attraction to her was inevitably.'

Derek didn't say anything, his mind trying to register what his ears had just heard and then finally spoke. 'Your right I can't blame myself, she's alive, and we have a baby on the way. Like Pen always says, everything happens for a reason.'

'Come on; let's go back inside, breakfast is in order. We have a hard day ahead to keep her in bed.' Hotch said with such truth in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Fast forward one month

He rolled over only to feel emptiness. He sat up rubbing his eyes. 'I'm gonna kill her when I find, she should be taking advantage of these last days of resting.' Derek muttered.

Going out into the kitchen, she wasn't there, walking through the house she was nowhere to be found. Walking past a window he realised there was bedding on one of the loungers outside. He opened the patio door and wandered over to it. Looking down he saw her asleep in the golden morning sun.

He stroked her face gently, waking up she jumped. She looked at him and her breathing raced.

'Hey silly girl, what you doing out here?'

'I don't know exactly, I think I had a mild panic attack and this was the only place that I felt I could breathe and calm down.'

'Well you should have woken me; I don't mind helping you out, you know that.'

'Yeah I know, I don't think you have to worry.' She said looking away.

'Hey look at me. We are getting married in a couple of months. I will forever worry about you; you don't have to do things alone anymore.' He received the smile.

3 months later

'Good morning Mrs soon to be Garcia-Morgan.' Derek said as he lay in bed cuddling his goddess.

'I'll show you good morning, hot stuff.'

'Well you always do gorgeous.' She giggled as the memories of their antics were replaying in her head. Then she stopped mid lust.

'Hey. What's up?'

'Quick gimme you hand, quick.' She grabbed his hand and he knew what the urgency was.

'Is that...?'

'You betcha handsome, either we have a little boy who is destined for kicking a ball or we have a baby girl who is going to know how to kick arse.' She gave him this idea with a large smile.

He then grabbed her and they began to make new memories of their bedroom antics.

1 Week later

JJ grabbed the back of the dress and spread it out. 'Pen, you look gorgeous.' She came round to face her and then dipped. 'And so do you.' She cooed at Garcia's tummy.

'Oh stop JJ. It's a baby bump, you'll have more than enough time to smother Pen's baby in 6 months.' Emily stood with her arms crossed.

'You mean I have to wait that long?' JJ sounding disappointed.

While the banter between her bridesmaids carried on Garcia just stood there laughing. She had so many emotions running wild in her body; she had no reason to snap them out of their argument about her unborn baby.

After finally finishing, they turned to Garcia who had wandered over to a window, they walked over noticing that she was rubbing her stomach and was literally glowing with happiness.

'You ready girls.' They heard a knock and recognised the voice, Hotch was on the other side of it. Emily went over and only opened the door slightly, making sure he couldn't see Garcia.

'Yes, yes I think we are.' She said and then leant in for a kiss of her new fiancé. He smiled before continuing.

'Is she calm?' He got a simple nod. 'Well Morgan isn't. I think if he paces any longer he might pass out.' They giggled at the thought of Derek wearing down the plush carpet.

'Yeah, I am ready, Emily let the man in.' She paused. 'Oh wait; it is only Hotch isn't it?' She asked sarcastically, knowing that Rossi was probably keeping an eye on Morgan. 'Let him in, I have something to ask him before we go.'

Opening the door, he couldn't help but stare at her, she looked amazing, with her ivory coloured dress that showed her ever growing baby bump.

'Hotch, I was wondering.' She paused. 'I mean you can say no, I won't be offended.'

'Just spit it out Penelope.'

'Okay, will you give me away?' She hesitated, and watched the shock surround his face. 'I mean you're the closest I have to a father, and you make me see sense, like in the hospital if you hadn't been so God damn pushy I would never had said anything as soon as I did.'

'Penelope Garcia, I would love to walk you down the aisle.' He waited for her smile before continuing. 'Right now I must get back and sort everything out; I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes. Whatever you do, don't be late; I don't think Morgan's heart could take it.' He turned and left with a smirk on his face.

20 minutes later, inside the Church.

'You have the rings right?' Derek asked, wiggling his tie for the umpteenth time in 5 minutes. He turned and looked at the door and then at his mother.

'Yes, right here. See. Now stop worrying. Pen, she loves you. So nothing to worry about.' Reid tried to be reassuring.

Derek stood there, his mother knew he was nervous, he had found the one, and the feelings were the right ones. She had never been happier when she found out that Derek was engaged and her prayers had been answered when it was Penelope, and then to find out she was pregnant. He had made his mother proud.

Outside in the lobby.

'Will you calm down, do you see me panicking?' Garcia teased as there was a flurry of commotion around her. She was calm because she knew if she didn't try to hide her other emotions she would be on the floor, crying, laughing, screaming at the happiness, nervousness, unbelievable truth of the day and person on the other side of the doors.

Derek's sisters looked at her and smiled. Sarah stepped forward. 'We would like you to have this, Derek doesn't know about it but our mom wanted us to make sure you were wearing it.' They opened a box and inside was the most beautiful bracelet Garcia had ever seen. 'We thought you should wear it because it's perfect for you.' Garcia was speechless, tears building in her eyes, she quickly composed herself.

'Thank you.'

She hugged them and pulled Hotch to her side as the music played and the doors opened. She knew that the best part of the day was at the end of the aisle, all she wanted to do was run to it.

Him

He watched as his sisters walked down the aisle, followed by Emily then JJ, all dressed identical. He knew that as soon as JJ was half way his goddess would step out and be making her way to him and that thought warmed him more than anything else.

Then before he knew it, she was there with Hotch by her side, Hotch? What was Hotch doing at her side? Oh my God, her father! How stupid was I? Derek's thoughts continued to roll and before he knew it, she was there next to him.

Watching as Hotch lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek; she turned to him and gave me the smile. His smile that she kept especially for him. He knew that smile would never get old and then he got lost in her eyes.

Her

She knew as soon as the door opened, that this was it. He was hers and she was his. As she took a step closer, the nerves bubbled up and she felt like all eyes were on her. The only eyes she took notice of were his. She, of course, took no notice of anyone else in the large room except for the tall handsome man that she had loved for so long.

She all of sudden halted and looked at Hotch as the veil covering her face was removed. She told him thank you as he kissed her cheek and then she took a deep breath and then spun round to the most wonderful sight ever.

She smelt him, his masculine scent and couldn't help but smile. From the look on his face, she had just given him the perfect smile. She thought she was going to cry

But she had to stop as she heard 'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...' She knew this was it and she had never been happier.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so happy, beautiful, so full of life. He hears the parts he wanted to.

'I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

He turns and grabs her by the waist, pulling her in he looks deep into her lustful eyes and kisses her passionately. Coming up for air she smiles and he feels he is going to melt.

'Wow! That's got to be the best one so far, Handsome!'He can't help but laugh at her humour, just as they start to laugh a picture is taken. Perfect timing he thinks. He can cherish her smile on that day forever. Their day.

Taking her hand. 'Well wife, I think we have some celebrating to do! Shall we go?'

'Let's go Husband.' Her face is full of disbelief at the fact that they are married. She giggles and they start to walk up the aisle as everyone gets up.

Outside the weather is hot and they watch everyone leave the church and go to the reception. They hug and kiss their guests and hope they have fun at the party. She rubs her stomach and Derek cannot believe the sight. He wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her into his side. He cannot suppress his happiness.

'Penelope you look lovely, absolutely radiant.' Derek's mom states as she gets out of the church.

'Thank you Fran, I really appreciate it.' She smiles politely and then grabs Derek's hand so he can experience the kicking going on in her stomach. 'Definitely your child sweet cheeks.' She teases; he kisses her as another picture is taken.

After rounds of pictures are taken, they head for their reception. He never lets go of her hand the whole way there.

'You excited baby girl?'

'About the reception or the after part?' She giggles and smiles at him.

They still banter and flirt for the rest of the journey and when they reach their destination they see everyone there, waiting. Stepping out of the car everyone throws rice and confetti and then they lead the way inside.

After a couple of hours, Morgan and Garcia find themselves hugging each other as a slow song comes on. Hotch and Emily are dancing together, as are Reid and his girlfriend and so are JJ and Will. When the song finishes Garcia pulls back.

'You've worn me out Hot stuff. I need to take a seat.' She smiles as she takes her place back at the head table. She takes a sip of her drink not realising someone has taken a seat next to her.

'You really do look gorgeous today Penelope.' She turns to see Rossi. 'You both look, hmm, how can I say it?... Oh I know, you both look whole.' He smiles her, kisses her forehand and begins to get up and leaves. 'Congratulations again Penelope, I am so glad you have found your happiness.'

She sits there a little bewildered at what just happened. She just sits and stares at the table, trying to take everything back in. She lays back in the chair and rubs her stomach gently and the next thing she has 4 women standing around.

'We know you are tired Pen, but we want to have dance. Just one and then if you want to stop we will and we can have a chat at how cute the boys look in their tux'.' Emily notices a smile spread across Garcia's face, she puts her hand out and takes a deep breath.

'Anything for some gossip!' She laughs as Emily, JJ, Sarah and Desiree lead her the dance floor.

The guys all watch as the five women laugh and joked while they danced.

'You guys do realise that Morgan hasn't taken his eyes of Garcia all evening?' Reid states.

'Is that a bad thing pretty boy?' Derek said and they laugh and then head off to join their women.

After some more dancing, it is time to make a toast. Standing first, Hotch takes his place at the front for all to see.

'When these two people first met, there was a definite ignition. We all noticed and for years we did their dance, but we all knew the way they felt. It might have taken years and some hard times but we can all agree that they are meant to be together. Garcia, Penelope, you're going to make a wonderful wife and mother and I can see that you are going to find the happiness that is much deserved. For too many years you have helped each of us, your team, your family. You have shown the good side of life to the bad times, and we will forever be grateful. And now as for you Morgan. Where can I start?' There was laughter as everyone looked to the beaming Morgan. 'I have never seen you happier than what you are since you admitted how you felt. I know for sure that the way you have looked after Penelope that you will be a dutiful husband and father who, because of your chosen wife, will forever be on your feet. All I can say is expect the unexpected. Let's toast to Mr and Mrs Garcia-Morgan!' Everyone clapped and Morgan leaned in a kissed Penelope again.

Next was the best man speech, Reid stood and walked to where Hotch had been and cleared his throat. 'When Morgan asked me to be his best man I was petrified but proud that he asked me, it meant a lot. When we were out last night to celebrate Morgan's last night of freedom, he did nothing to hide the fact that he was getting married. The women came towards him and somehow he managed to do something and they walked away. And I know he didn't want any of us guys to say it but there was one woman that was eager.' He looked at Morgan who was shaking his head laughing. 'Well she wouldn't take no for an answer, she kept saying that no one was better than her, she could amount to his fiancée. Well let's just say he put her in her place and then one of us accidently 'tripped'. The way he protected Pen when she wasn't even around showed to us that they are going to be together for a long time, that they are meant to be together.' He now looked from Morgan to Penelope who was trying hard not to cry. 'So I just want to say, thank you for finally realising what you both mean to each other. We have watched for too long your bantering, your flirting and that smile that you both share. I still don't truly understand how you have different smiles for each other for it should be impossible but you have it mastered. So to the bride and groom. Forever happy.' Another round of clapping, Derek turned to see tears running down his brides face, he wiped them away and kissed her cheek.

JJ now took place for the last speech. 'I know you weren't expecting another speech, but we, well the rest of the team decided that me and Emily should give a speech.' She waited for Emily to get to her. 'Well, for years we have seen the pattern, and for years we had a little chats in private about everything.'

'And we mean everything. We have shared our memories, dreams, nightmares, hopes and fears and helped each other throughout whatever. Pen, you are truly amazing. The way you can wash aware the dread and the worry, the way you care for us if we are hurting or ill.'

'We already know that you are going to be a wonderful mother, we can tell from the way you nurse your stomach, how you never let Derek miss a moment. It's a great experience to be around you, both of you.'

'We all remember when you were in the hospital, you were hysterical and we had no idea what to do to help stop your tears but Derek, he knew. He simply got on the bed and held you, the way you calmed to his touch made us all want that. It is the little things that lets people know that you are meant to be and that was one.'

'We were planning to lock you in a cupboard to get you to admit to yourselves what was obvious to the rest of us. Derek even your family saw it.' They both smiled and looked to the Morgan girls, who were smiling.

'Well, I think we should round up here, and say that Derek your baby girl looks absolutely glowing today and Pen, your Hot stuff looks absolutely handsome. We are so happy for you, Derek and baby Garcia-Morgan. Now let's dance!' They walk over to Penelope and take her hand she hugs them both tightly.

They danced for a while but tiredness was getting to her and she had to sit but before she made it to a chair we collapsed.

'Penelope!' Derek said sprinting to her side. 'Pen, baby girl, come on wake up.'

She started to come to and saw the team surrounding her, she also saw Derek, his face full of worry. 'What happened?'

'You collapse.'

'Did I? The baby!'

'You didn't fall too hard, but we will get you checked out if you want.'

'No just help me into a chair, I just feel tired, exhausted from the excitement and outburst of emotions.' She smiled while the colour rushed back into her face. Her smile grew as she rubbed her stomach. 'Look the baby's okay, it's kicking.' She hugged Derek as Emily got a glass of water. 'Plus we have an appointment tomorrow morning before we go off on our honeymoon.' She smiled and stood.

'If your sure goddess. How about we wrap up and go spend our first night together as man and wife?' He teased her.

'I would love to but the guests.'

'They'll be fine. We can sort it; the cars loaded with the gifts and is waiting for you, now go all 3 of you!' JJ said as she helped usher them to the door.

'Let's go have some fun mama' Derek grabbed her hand and helped her into the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

After spending their first night together as husband and wife, he woke up to the bright sunlight that was streaming through the window. He rolled over to see her, her hand placed on her stomach and her chest rising and falling with every breath she took in. He couldn't believe this was it; he had found the one person that made him as happy as his mother had been with his father. The one that in a few months would be up in the middle of the night looking after their baby with him.

He stroked her face and her eyes fluttered open. Seeing him, she took in a deep breath and smiled.

'Good morning baby girl.'

'I'll show you good morning hot stuff.' And just like that she did.

Leaving at 10am, they had twenty minutes to get to the clinic for Garcia's check up. Arriving early, he helped her out and they walked in holding hands, he smiled all the way in, not believing that he had a family of his own.

Taking her hand as they sat and waited their turn, she picked up on all the looks that were being given her way, so what if she wasn't what they expected a man like Derek to go for, he made his choice and it was pure. She felt him lean in.

'Don't worry baby cakes, they're jealous. I chose you because you are my other half. I love you, regardless of what anyone else thinks.' She beamed at him thank you and he learnt in and kissed her.

'Penelope Garcia.'

'I think we need to update your files wife, it's the wrong name now.'

Giggling she looked at the gobsmacked women who were staring as they heard what was said and the gorgeous unique ring on her hand.

Walking into the room, she was told to lie down and push the waist of her skirt down to below her bump and pull her top up. She did it leaving her baby bump bare. The cool air hit her stomach and she saw the goose bumps spread.

'Right well let's get started shall we.' She saw Garcia grab Morgan's hand. 'Right well, erm, hang on I want to get another doctor in here to double check this.' She froze the image on the screen and left a panicking Garcia.

'What's wrong? I can't lose the baby.' She began to worry; the fear of losing their baby scared her just as much as losing Derek.

'Hey, calm down, we need to know all the facts before we cross that bridge.' He wiped a tear away all the time staying strong.

Coming back in the doctor sat and showed the new person, the screen and he agreed with whatever they were saying in hushed tones. Once the unknown doctor had left, she turned back to Garcia and Derek. 'Sorry for alarming you, I saw an abnormality but it's all cleared up, I just want to find the heartbeat.'

'What type of abnormality?' Derek spoke up.

'Well if you look at the screen, you will see that there are two shapes, and two heartbeats.'

'You mean...'

'You have twins, Ms Garcia. It would appear you had a hidden foetus. Would you like to know the sex?'

Derek and Garcia both turned to each other and it was agreed. 'Yes please.'

'Well, congratulations you appear to have a healthy little boy and a healthy little girl.'

'Oh my God! We have one of each. Derek!'

'I know, see I told you to not worry, now this week has gotten even better. I have a question though.'

'Of course.'

'Penelope fainted last night is that anything to worry about.'

'Hey, look I said to you had exhausted me and the excitement of the wedding and everything got to me.'

'Well you shouldn't be tiring yourself out, but the fainting and the fall that must have occurred does not seem to have had an effect on the babies, but if you have any bleeding or odd feelings in the run up to the birth then you must not hesitate but come to hospital to get it checked out.' She looked from mother to father. 'Right well if you would like to wipe your stomach off, I'll go and get you the picture of your twins.' And with that she was gone.

'Twins, baby girl. You are going to win my mother's heart even more now.' He kissed her and helped her off the bed. 'Right so we need to change your name and then I think we should swing by the office and then head off, what do you say?'

'Yes, I think we need to place the photo on your desk handsome and let the godmothers and fathers know.' Derek and Garcia had already decided that the whole team would act godparents because they were all a large part of their life. They were their family.

Walking out of the clinic, Penelope held the photos. 'Well, one of these is going on your desk and another is going on the wall with the rest but we still have 3 left.'

'Well we will find somewhere for them I bet.' He unlocked the SUV and helped her up. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the B.A.U building. Once again he helped her out and they walked in holding hands, people would understand, after all it was the day after their wedding. Walking straight into the bullpen, they noticed no one was in yet as they had been given until 11 to get in, due to festivities the night before. Placing her on the desk, Derek sat in his chair and watched her smiling.

'You look radiant baby girl.' She gave him his smile. 'Right now where is this photo frame going to go?'

'Here.' She said placing it by a picture of them laughing when they were out at a picnic with the team. 'And you still have room for other photos.'

'I have one in mind already.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, from yesterday, one of you smiling after the service. It means I can watch you smile and laugh when I have paperwork and when I'm stuck and can't have you.' He put a hand on her stomach to feel their children.

'What the hell are you two doing here of all places!' Came a furious sounding JJ.

'Well, we have some news.'

'Oh, it's not the baby is it? Is everything okay? Don't even try to lie to me.' JJ was frantic with worry.

'Calm down and come here. It's news about the baby but we are waiting for everyone. Are they here?'

'Yes they're just coming up; you had a scan how did it go?'

'Hang on, okay; you're going to have to wait.' Derek said chuckling. 'Pen, I want you tell them.'

'Are you sure?' She got a reassuring yes.

'Morgan and Garcia what are you doing here, you should be half way to the airport by now.'

'Yeah and we will be but first we have some news. Now you are all here, come.'

Once they were all gathered, they looked eagerly for the news, not knowing if it was going to make their day or break it.

'Well, as you know we had an appointment at the clinic today, and well when we were there, the doctor found an abnormality and had to get a second opinion.' They all looked worried and they noticed Derek grab her hand. 'And it appears that... well... it seems we have having twins!'

They let out a sigh of relief and JJ and Emily scream. 'Oh my God, Pen that's excellent, but did you have to scare us like that?'

'I'm sorry. Needed the effect that we had.' She turned and picked up the scan photo and handed it to JJ. 'There are you nephew and niece.'

'What! You have a boy and a girl?'

She nodded as the ever emotional JJ burst into tears.

'Right now you have made out day, will you please leave and take your week break from work. We will see you when you get back.' Hotch said ushering them out after a round of endless hugs.

Back in SUV, he turned to Garcia and leant over and gave her a kiss. 'Shall we get going baby girl?'

'Yep, Handsome.' Going home to change into comfortable clothes and getting their cases, they got in the cab and drove to the airport. Garcia had made sure it was definitely safe, due to her pregnancy, before accepting the gift that he team had given them.

Five hours later, they were in their honeymoon suite, completely worn out. He climbed on the bed and let his goddess snuggle into his side. He understood that the excitement of the day had finally caught up. He kissed her head and they fell asleep on top of the quilts. After a week of full rest, no computers, files, Unsubs or stress they returned.

Walking into their apartment, they noticed all their post was neatly piled on the coffee table, and that the fridge was stocked. They smiled as they realised their friends had been around and sorted things out; they found a note welcoming them home.

Hey Newlyweds!

We hope you had a great time. We hope to hear you relaxed Penelope! Even though we thought that the way you two were when you left there would be nothing but cuddles and other stuff! We got some food for you and as you can see we had a quick tidy up, your post is all together on the coffee table and if you go to wall you will see we put you picture up of your once baby now babies.

Will you soon!

The Family

X

Looking at the wall, Garcia smiled and took hold of Derek's hand and led him to the bedroom, they had 2 days until they were due back at work and she planned to use them wisely.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

2 months later

'Round table, 5 minutes.' He watches his team nod. 'That includes you Garcia.'

'Yes Sir.' She turned to see an outstretched hand, placing one of her hands on her full belly and the other in her husband's hand, she slide off the desk. Thank you Handso...' She paused.

'Pen, what's up?'

'I just got a sharp pain in my stomach.'

'You can't be in labour, it's too early.'

'I don't know, they said this could happen.' This time she yelped as another pain cascaded her stomach. 'Oh God that was a good one that time.'

'What's wrong?'

'We don't know, Pen keeps getting pains.' He looks at his wife as she grips his hand tighter.

'Oh erm I think you find my waters just broke.' She said looking up slightly panicked. 'I don't want to cause alarm but I think out kiddies are on their way to meet everyone.'

'HOTCH!' He waited for their boss to appear on the landing outside his door. 'We gotta go to the hospital.'

Looking at Garcia, who was panting well, he nodded before grabbing his keys. 'Let's go.'

'Reid grab the ready bag under the table. Pen, I told you, you should've gone on maternity leave when it was offered.'

'Well look you know it, I know it, everyone knows it I'm stubborn. I seat at a computer all day, I would understand if I was running.... here, there and everywhere.' She grabbed his arm for extra support this time as another pain gripped her.

'Everyone ready?' Reid said as he had the bag in his hand. Receiving nods they all left for the hospital.

Once she was checked in, Garcia was taken and put in a delivery suite. After ten minutes their doctor came out.

'Penelope Garcia-Morgan?'

Looking up, Morgan practically ran to the woman. 'Yes, that's us, can I go to her?'

'I take it your the father to be? You can do but first, everything is fine, both your children have strong heartbeats, your wife's blood pressure is up slightly high but if we keep an eye on it, she'll be fine. It's expected with twins. The added pressure of twins has caused the early onset of labour. Your wife is stubborn she will not accept nothing more than gas and air.'

Morgan chuckled and ran a hand over his head. 'Yup definitely my wife. Where is she?'

'Second room on the left, I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on her.'

The team moved to be nearer the room but waited outside as Morgan rushed in.

Seeing her wrapping the under sheet into her fists she looked up. 'Hey baby girl, how's it going?'

'One thing handsome, you're doing this next time.'

'Is there going to be a next time?' She responded laughing

'Well I hope so, sugar.' She released her grip and fell back into the pillows behind her, panting heavily he picked up the wet cloth and wiped her forehead.

'You're doing good, baby girl. Anything you need?'

'No, I'm fine. Just stay here, don't leave me. There is no way you're missing a single moment.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' He bent down and kissed her.

Leaning forward again, he rubbed her lower back. 'There are so many words I want to say right now.' She said giggling. 'This is a big one.' She paused grabbing the sheet in one hand and Derek's hand in the other.

Five minutes later the doctor came in. 'Right shall we see how things are going.' From the death grip that Penelope had on Derek's hand the doctor decided that there was no way the father was leaving. Taking off the gloves she stood. 'Well it appears your 6 centimetres dilated, not long now. Are you sure you don't want any other drugs?'

'I'm positive.' She couldn't finish as another contraction ripped through her body and the urge to push increased.

Once the doctor left he turned to her. 'Why have you gotta be such a hard head hey.' He said with slight laughter she loved in his voice.

'I don't want to harm the babies. Plus I'm doing good at the moment.'

'That you are baby girl. Do you want me to get the guys to contact your brothers?'

'No its okay, I have a plan there.'

'Oh yeah?'

He let her get over the new contraction before she spoke. 'Yeah, they didn't care about me when I got shot, they didn't like the fact I wasn't married at my age and that I was too close to you. So, I decided I'd give them a triple whammy. I got married, married to you and have kids.'

He smiled. 'You're really cruel you know that.'

'Yup, oh and I might drop in the second shooting and kidnapping. That will give them a heart attack.' She gritted her teeth throughout the new pain.

'That is too mean.' They laughed and didn't realise the doctor was back.

'Well it seems your fully dilated Mrs Morgan. So when you feel the urge to push, you do so.' The doctor stood. 'I'm going to go get everything ready and then I think a couple of pushes and baby number one will be here.'

'So what will their names be baby girl?' Derek knew them but he loved the sincerity to her voice when Garcia told him.

'Our little girl, we decided it was going to be Isabelle Emma Garcia-Morgan and our little boy will be Richard Aaron Garcia-Morgan.'

'I love them, their perfect.'

'Richard means strong power, just like his daddy and Isabelle means God's promise and the Belle part means beautiful.'

'Just like her mother then.' He watched her blush.

Even in midst labour he was amazed at her blushing. He bent forward again and let out a little scream as the urge to push was about a hundred times greater.

Outside the room, Hotch was pacing, but stopped when they heard the cry that came from their usually calm Garcia. They looked at one another and each and every one of them wanted so bad for the babies to be born.

'Do you think she is okay?'

'Sorry to interrupt but I overheard your worries, Mrs Morgan is ready to push, so it shouldn't be too longer before you can meet your...?' The nurse looked confused, they obviously weren't biological family.

'Godchildren.'

'Ah, you must be very close for the children to have so many.'

'We are like a family.' JJ answered, the excitement building

The nurse nodded and smiled and said she had to go, she hurried into Penelope's room and they caught a glimpse of Derek stroking Garcia's head, they smiled at the sight.

'Right now Mrs Morgan, one more big push.' Penelope drew in air and braced herself.

She screamed with the force and felt a release; she fell into Derek's arm from sheer exhaustion. They heard their child cry and she let some tears of joy fall.

'Meet your little girl.' The doctor said passing her the little bundle. 'Now for your little boy.' A nurse came over and took the baby to clean her up.

After another 4 pushes, their little boy was born and now Garcia was completed exhausted. She fell back while the doctors and nurses sorted everything out.

After 5 minutes everything was in order and Garcia was taken to a private room. Derek left the room glowing; he took the team into the room. When they walked in, they saw Garcia holding a blue and pink bundle. A smile spread across her face as she stared at their children. Although completely worn out, she wouldn't give up looking at them.

'Here Handsome, take your son.' She looked up and at the team. 'Would you like to meet the new additions of the Garcia-Morgan clan?' That got excited nods. 'Here is Isabelle Emma Garcia-Morgan and in daddy's arm is Richard Aaron Garcia-Morgan.'

'Their beautiful names Pen.' Emily and JJ stepped forward to look at the little girl while the guys surrounded Derek to see the little boy. Isabelle was a very light shade of caramel, with her mums eyes, and dad's mouth and Richard had the same colour skins with his mum's mouth and dad's eyes, he looked like he would be like his dad when he grew up.

After ten minutes of cooing over the new additions, sleep finally got the better of Garcia and she fell asleep. They all took their places, all paying attention to the babies. Derek sat next to his sleeping goddess whilst cradling his new daughter.

'Your mummy did good, didn't she little one?' The baby fell asleep and he couldn't help but look at how much his new baby girl looked like his goddess.

'Yes, Morgan she did brilliant.' Hotch said taking a seat next to Morgan. 'She did amazing.'

They all saw the tear build in his eyes but they all knew they would be gone soon. 'I wouldn't want anyone else to be your mummy.' He said and kissed his little girls head before placing her in the cot. Emily passed him his son and he did the same thing.

Hours later she woke up; saw them all asleep she smiled. Her first thought was her children and how she yearned to hold them. Sliding up the bed she saw them, sound asleep. She adjusted her pillows so she was propped up, taking the magazine that had been place d on the table cross her bed since she had been asleep, she sat and read, She didn't want to wake anyone up, but too late.

'Hey beautiful.' Came a sleepy husky voice.

'Hey yourself handsome.'

'You want them baby girl?'

She nodded, the magazine long forgotten he placed their daughter on one side and their little boy the other. Derek stood back and thought how natural the view was. He couldn't help but smile.

'Hey, us lot can go home tomorrow morning.' She looked up surprised at what she was told.

'Really?' He nodded. 'That's perfect. But what about transport, the chairs?'

'Don't worry that pretty little head of yours; the guys are going to bring them with them when they come in the morning.' He sat on the bed and took his daughter. 'You did amazing. I'm so happy that you are the mother of my children. They are perfect.' He saw her cry. 'Hey don't cry on me mamma.'

'I'm sorry; I can't believe this is happening. For so long I wanted it, I was giving up. And then you. You told me things; you loved me and now look where we are. With a family.' He wiped the tears away with his free hand. 'I've never been happier, and I can't wait for my brothers to find out.'

'Penelope Garcia-Morgan, are you plotting revenge over there' Hotch gave in a stern voice.

'Oh.' She blushed. 'Just a little bit.' She giggled.

'Well come on, share.'

'Okay...' She told them her plan of action and they all agreed to help, after all, they weren't true family. Her true family were with her right now.


	16. Chapter 16

A week after the 3 of them were discharged, Garcia believed it was time. She made herself look like Garcia. She didn't look tired, she looked amazing. Motherhood and marriage combined was really helping her.

Loading up her laptop and sorting the webcam so it had a view of their family home, she walked into the bedroom and picked up their son as Morgan picked up their daughter. 'You ready?'

'As ever hot stuff.' She said with a wink while she places their son in the crib near where the laptop was up. 'Right brother number 1'

'No name?'

'Nope.' She looked at him. She was angry and was just getting one back. She needed to do this. Morgan put their daughter down and moved out of the view of the webcam. It began to ring.

'Hey Penny. Long time no speak.'

'Hey, brother number 1.' She smiled. It wasn't the first time she had not bothered to call them by their real names.

'So how have you been?'

'I have been absolutely fantastic and yourself and the family?' Morgan couldn't help but smile, she was devious for definite.

'We're all good, everything's going really well. So what do you say to coming here in the summer?'

'Hmmm, yeah may be possible but I might have to bring someone.'

'Oh.' She watched her brother raise an eyebrow.

'Oh don't worry.'

'Erm Penny. Where are you?'

'Oh it's my new place. You like it?'

'Yes, not so loud, what happened?'

'Little things, see just over a year ago I was shot outside a restaurant while out with Derek.'

'Again! Penny that's it you are leaving that place and coming here, so your brother can look after you. The kids would love to see you more.'

'Yeah I bet. I am not a nanny and well you see I love it here, I have everything I ever wanted. Anyway, Derek saved me that night, but you see unlucky for us there was an Unsub after the whole team. Well you see four months later, both Derek and I were taken from our nice warm bed by the man.' She saw the look on her brothers face. 'Yes anyway, he beat me because of what happened to his family. Again Derek saved me.'

'Penelope Garcia, why didn't ring! One of us would have been there for you.'

'Yeah yeah, like you were when I got shot the first time. Anyway enough of that, me and Derek were engaged at the time, which is another reason for this man to take us.'

'Were?'

'Yes were, see things progressed and now you see I'm married.'

'You're what!' Her brother blasted looking an angry red colour. 'I told you that man was no good.'

'I think you should shut up right now. That man has given me everything, saved me, looked after me, protected me.' She looked down when Isabelle started to gurgle.

'Pen, what's that noise?'

'Oh sorry, that would be mine and Derek's daughter. After being kidnapped, I was badly beaten and we found out I was two months pregnant and well the day after our wedding, we found and some even better news.' She scratched her face making sure her rings were visible. Derek came into view; her brother watched them both bend down with curiosity and lift 2 very small bundles. 'I would like you to meet your niece and nephew, Isabelle and Richard.'

'Oh my God Penelope Garcia, I am so angry at you at the moment!'

'Well you see big brother, I have never been happier. I have the man I have wanted, the job I love, the family and support I have yearned for, and most importantly the family I will cherish.' She looked at him intently. 'You can come and visit, but I am not taking any of your I'm disappointed in you crap. This is my life not yours. I made the decisions and will live with them happily.'

The other line was silent until she saw his brother's wife come into view. 'Oh Penny, not another fight! I see you have company with you... Hey, where are you?'

'You remember Derek? Well his not company...'

Her brother spoke up finally. 'His her husband, that's their house and they have children, twins.'

'What! Is he serious?' Getting a nod she smiled broadly. 'Oh Penelope, congratulations. You must be happy.'

'Yes extremely, but it appears someone isn't. Anyway, I must go people to talk to and all that. Will speak soon. Bye bye.' She shut off their conversation.

'Feel better baby girl?'

'Yes, 1 down 3 to go. Did you see his face?'

'I sure did, you did it perfectly.'

'I'm thinking brother 2 should get it quick, like ripping a plaster off. What d'you think?'

'I think that's perfect. How about brother 3, we do a group shot, you, me and the twins?'

'That would be great and the last brother? How about I hold Richard and you walk in asking a question with Isabelle?'

'Sounds good to me.'

Doing the same process Garcia waited for her next victim brother to answer.

'Hey Penny, nice to hear from you.' She was fiddling with her ring when he answered and she got the response she was after. 'Everything alright Pen, you look different?'

She scratched her head and her ring glinted in the sunlight. 'Yeah fine hang on.' He watched her look down. 'Calm down sweetness, I'm here.'

'You babysitting Penny? That's not your house.'

'You could say that.'

'What do you mean?' She lifted her little gurgling girl into her lap. 'Wait a minute. Is she yours?'

'Hold on, honey, will you come here and get Richard for me.'

'Richard? Penny?' He started rattling words off as the little girl came into view better. He almost died when he saw Derek lean down and pick up the other baby. What the hell is he doing there and who are these children?'

'He is my husband of, hmmm, let me see.' She turned and looked at Derek with a smile. 'Oh erm, 2 months and these our children, Isabelle and Richard of 1 week.'

'Penny, you better not be lying.'

'You think I would lie to you! I can't believe you, this is my family, this is our home.' She breathed out. 'There is a lot you don't know about brother.'

'More than this?'

'Yes, a lot more.'

'Share it then.'

'Well, you remember I was shot nearly 2 years ago?' She got a nod. 'Well me and Derek were shot at again but this time by an Unsub who was after the team, I got shot, oh erm 3 or 4 times, and Derek here saved me again. The same Unsub took 4 months out and then kidnapped me and Derek, again Derek saved me. I was badly beaten and that's when me and Derek who were at the time engaged found out I was 2 months pregnant and now we are here, safe and happy. And now I have to go. Bye' And just like that she cut the link up off. 'This just gets easier. Let's get this done then we can feed these two and put them to bed.'

Getting comfortable cradling Isabelle in her arms she made connection with her next brother. Derek sat next to her with Richard.

'Hang on a min Pen, just need to untie something.'

'Okay'

Looking back up the shock of his face was priceless. 'What the f?'

'Yeah I'm glad you stopped yourself there brother. I would like you to meet the Garcia-Morgan family. It consists of my husband Derek, whom you know and didn't really take to. Myself and, of course, our adorable twins Isabelle and Richard who were born just a mere week ago.'

'Penny, what have you done!?!?'

'Found happiness. Got a problem with it?'

'Well no but him. What about Ben you ex, we always thought you two were going to get it back on and develop from there.'

'BEN! Of all people. There wasn't anything there, but here there is everything. I have a loving home, a husband and kids. Everything you boys lectured me for not having. I don't care if you don't agree; if you don't like Derek, I just don't care what you think. He is everything to me; he has helped me more than you lot realised.'

'Okay Penny, but it is just a very big surprise, all this at once. Is there anything else you would like to share.'

'Oh yes, but I will say it and you can ring one of the other brothers to find out more to it.' He nodded a little hesitantly. 'I got shot again, oh and kidnapped. Each time this man here protected me and saved my life. Now I will say cheerio. So Bye bye brother.' She clicked off, not forgetting the last facial expression her brother had given. 'This is actually tiring, talking about this together. But you my little cherubs, are the weapon against them, I'm sorry if I am using you.'

'Baby girl, you aren't using them. This is all a good cause, its clearing the air. Now let's get this last one over with.' He kissed her taking their son into the room next to where she sat.

'Ready?'

'Go for it, goddess.' They laughed until they hear the similar tone.

'Hi Penny.' There was a pause. 'oh who's that gorgeous little treasure?'

'This is Isabelle, she's...' Just before she could finish Derek walked in.

'Hey honey, oh sorry I didn't realise you were talking to your brother.'

'What is it handsome?'

'I think Richard might want his mummy.'

'Hmm and I think Isabelle might want her daddy' She kissed her daughters forehead and they quickly swapped.

'Wh...wha....what aren't you telling me Pen?'

'Oh yeah, sorry, isn't it obvious now?'

'I think but can you say it?'

'Okay, if that's what you want. Plain and simple. My husband Derek and I have 1 week old twins, Isabelle and Richard.'

'Husband, twins? When did these all happen.'

'Over time, a lot has happened that you don't know about and because of it I have never felt stronger or more alive.'

'That's nice to hear Pen, but why didn't you tell us?'

'I just did.'

'Before today, that you were pregnant and that you were married.'

'I don't know, slipped my mind. I have had to go through a lot, well we both have.'

'You going to enlightened me?'

Sighing she turned to Derek who held the sleepy baby boy. 'I got shot again, a little worse than before, but I would've been left for dead if Derek hadn't been there. We were out for dinner when it happened, Derek saved me again.'

'Okay, why were we not notified.'

'Because you are not my next of kin. Derek is because he is there for me whenever. He proposed when I was in the hospital as we had something going before the shooting.'

'Anything else?'

'Yes.' She watched him sigh. 'The same person wasn't caught, he lay low for 4 months and one morning when we were asleep he got me and Derek. We woke up in a warehouse, Derek was unconscious from whatever we had been given and I was given a very long beating. Something to do with his family dying in front of him, we failed him and it was his payback.'

'But why you?' The scared look in his eyes was a rarity.

'I had too many similarities to his wife and me and Derek were together, the bloke felt he had caused it so he wanted Derek to watch while I died. The team were watching on a webcam, he made it so. I didn't give up and Derek came to and saved me yet again. While we were in the hospital, I found out I was 2 months pregnant and the day after our wedding we found out I was pregnant with twins. Now a week ago I went into early labour and here we are a happy, healthy family.'

'Oh Pen, I can't believe you would hold all that back. How can you be so strong?'

'Because of him.' She turned and pointed to Derek.

'Thank you Derek. My brothers may not like you but you have my respect for keeping my sister safe.'

'It's okay, she deserves nothing less. She has helped me through a lot.'

'That is nice to hear. I am truly happy for you two.'

'Thank you, now I must go these two are hungry and in desperate need of bed. If you have questions cross reference with the other three. Speak soon.' She closed the laptop down and stood. 'Let's let mummy fed you shall we.' She sat on the sofa and undid her blouse. Holding Isabelle close she allow the natural bonding to start. Ten minutes later she swapped while Derek sorted their daughter out she bonded with her son. She smiled as she felt happier than ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

'Right handsome, when are your mom and sisters going to get here?'

'In about an hour.' He turned with a smile.

'She's going to hate us for lying to her.'

'She forgives easily, plus she loves me and you too much and I just thought this was a better surprise than meeting the grandchild she knows about.'

'Hmmm, if your positive, the fact that you wouldn't tell her about either of them. She doesn't even know the sex or name of her grandbaby.'

He laughed. 'Chill baby girl, she'll be fine. Once she sees them she'll melt.' He tapped his daughter's nose and she moved happily as she grabbed his finger. He turned to see his wife get up and move towards the bedroom to get their son. Coming back he knew that the sight of Penelope would never get old.

'Let's go get you two ready for Grandma and your aunties shall we?' Derek and Garcia both shared the job and once done put them in their crib so they would be ready. Just as Garcia finished her make up the door bell rang and they looked at each other. She smiled nervously.

'Don't worry baby girl.' He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

Opening the door he saw his mum and sisters with expectant smiles.

'You found it okay then.' He kissed each of them as they came in.

'Yes Derek, now where is you cherub, let me meet my grandchild will you. I've waited too long.' She laughed and watched Derek's face.

Penelope went off down the hallway and Derek followed leaving the three women standing there. When they came back in they couldn't help but stare.

Penelope was first out, no sign of Derek. 'Fran, Sarah and Desiree, I would like you to meet Isabelle Emma Garcia-Morgan you granddaughter and your niece.'

Just as she finished Derek wandered in. 'And I would like you to meet Richard Aaron Garcia-Morgan, you grandson and your nephew.' He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

'DEREK!' His sisters shrieked; surprise had gotten the better of Fran at this point. 'You lied, you kept this. I cannot believe you.'

'Well we thought it would be a good surprise.'

'Oh it's a wonderful surprise.' Fran finally managed to say after the shock melted from her body and she was able to digest the sight in front of her.

'Here Fran, hold your granddaughter, she needs to meet her nanny.'

'Oh Penelope, she is absolutely gorgeous.'

'Just like her mummy, hey.' Derek cooed, making Penelope blush, he couldn't help but laugh, he loved everything his wife did. 'Now which one of you wants to hold your nephew?' He watched as his sisters fought. 'Right, I say Sarah, she is oldest.' He handed over their nephew and walked towards the kitchen, he didn't realise Penelope follow him.

'Hey hot stuff you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fantastic. I told you not to worry yourself.' He turned to face her. 'You okay you look a little flushed.'

'Yeah, I just feel really tired all of a sudden. Let's hope I don't have that flu coming, that's the last thing we need. The kids haven't kept us up during the night so it's definitely not lack of sleep.'

'Well if you have the flu, I'll nurse you back to health. Why don't you go have a lay down?'

'But your mum and sisters just arrived.'

'Don't worry, I'll come and get you in an hour.' He kissed her and sent her on her way. He walked out and watched his mum look mesmerised at her grandchildren. 'So are you pleased?'

'You... well Pen, did amazingly. They are perfect. Where's Penelope gone? I haven't spoken to her much.'

'I sent her to bed; she's tired and worrying she has this flu bug that's going around. I told her I would get her in an hour.'

'Aw poor Pen, but mum's right she did good here brother. You must be happy.'

'Never been happier. I look at her everyday and I fall in love with her more and more, how is that possible?'

'I remember your face on your wedding day just before she walked down the aisle; you knew you had found the one. Your fairytale was happening son and now life has begun and she has given you two adorable children that have the most amount of love that is humanly possible.'

'Thanks mom. I'm glad you like you surprise, I remember when we were told that we were expecting twins, the fear in Pen's eyes when the doctor said she needed a second opinion, the tears that she cried when she said that everything was absolutely fine.'

'I can believe that. She is going to a good mother.'

'Don't forget wife.' Desiree chuckled.

'She's already proven that one sis and she won't make a good mother, she'll make a fantastic mother.'

'That's nice to hear son. You have a good home here. It's nice.'

'Thank you, Pen's still trying to introduce more colours.'

'Why not, hey, the kids will benefit to be brought up in colour. '

'Yeah, well the garden is under way. It's having the Garcia-Morgan treatment as Pen puts it.'

Fran laughed slightly. 'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.' The four of them sat and cuddled the children and listened to the dream that Penelope and Derek had set out, they knew they were a lifetime.

Just after an hour later Derek excused himself and went to check on Penelope. Seeing her still asleep, he got on the bed and stroked her face gently. She began to stir with a smile at his touch.

'Time to get up gorgeous, kiddies need food, and I think they miss their mommy.'

'Okay.' She breathed in slightly, truly feeling rested. She sat up and stretched. 'Let's go then handsome.'

'First how are you feeling? I want you well rested.' He felt her head for a temperature. 'You're a bit hot.'

'I've been fully dressed in bed what do you expect.' She giggled at his protectiveness. Never wanting to change him for anything. 'Now let's go, I fancy some mini hugs.'

'How about a big hug first?' He looked at her with his flirty smile plastered across handsome face.

'Well see it depends where that hug is coming from, my husband loves to give me big hugs and I wouldn't want him to get jealous.'

'I think he won't mind in the slightest.' He laughed slightly. 'Come here silly girl.' He embraced her for a bit before they made their way back to the living room.

'How did you sleep?'

'Really well thank you.'

'Here take your little girl; she's needs a mommy hug.' Passing over the sleeping girl, Penelope opened her arms and instantly relaxed in the corner of the couch. They all watched how she looked at the little girl with pure love, and adoration. How she nursed her and cradled her. Fran couldn't help but smile at the sight, of the woman who she thought of as more of a third daughter than the wife of her son.

Derek slid past and walked into the kitchen, when his mother followed a couple of minutes later she found him out in the garden, silently sitting on the patio steps, completely lost in thought.

'Derek, what are you doing out here?' He was still stuck in thought. 'Derek.'

'Uh...oh sorry mom, what's up?'

'What are you doing out here?'

'Just thinking.'

'Feeling a little overwhelmed?'

'Just a bit.' He breathed in deeply and turned to her. 'Why is she so... perfect?'

'What do you mean?'

'How can she just make everything fall into place?'

'Derek I remember the first time I had a girl to girl chat with Penelope, she spoke to me of the love that she had received from her mother and father and she wanted to exact that love and support on her children, she knew that you were the one to help her do that. She told me a lot that day, and I knew that with the right protection and support she could make it through whatever life threw at her. And do you know what she told me next?' She watched Derek shake his head and look at her. 'She told me that in you she had found everything, the love, the support, the protection that she had been after for so many years after her parents died. You my son; are to her what your father was to me, you're her God given solace.'

He laughed. 'I told her once she was mine. And I meant it, I asked her that whatever happened to never stop talking to me and she kept her promise. Not once has she stopped talking to me.'

'And she never will.' She patted his back. 'Now come back in.'

'Okay. I will but I just want to sit here, just for a minute.'

She left without another word, after 5 minutes he heard the door open and again. 'I'm just coming in.'

'It's okay handsome, just wanted to see where the daddy's got to. What's up?'

'Nothing, just thinking.'

'Care to share?'

'You, what did I do to get the life I have? The wife I have? The children I have? Happiness?'

'Because you deserve nothing better.'

'Thank you, I mean that I have never been happier than the time I spend with you and today seeing you, our kids, my mom and sisters, I realise that I have everything.'

'Aw, hot stuff. I'm glad that I managed to contribute to it.' She said with the deepest sincerity.

'Baby girl, you have given the biggest contribution of all.' Here replied matching her sincerity as he placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

After spending a weekend meeting the new additions to the family, Fran and Derek's sisters left to go back to Chicago. At the airport, they hugged Derek and Penelope tightly and then kissed the twins a goodbye for now.

Penelope stood next to Derek who had a hand on the push chair and the other hand around Penelope's waist, she looked at him when his mum and sister's had disappeared through the gate.

'Right Handsome, office?'

'The office, why there?'

'Well, it's coming up lunchtime and I thought we could drop by and see if any of the guys wanted to come for something to eat. Seeing as we aren't at work for the time being.'

'Okay baby girl, let's go.'

-

Pulling into the car park, he found a place near the front of the building. Jumping out he opened the door for his wife and then ran to get the buggy. While he sorted it out she picked up a crying Richard and tried to soothe him. After getting his mothers touch he calmed and fell asleep. Penelope laid him down slowly and carefully as so to not wake him. Then she got her little girl who was yet again gurgling happily.

'Come here princess.' Once they were done they made their way into the building. Reaching their floor they walked down to the bull pen and found it empty, they looked into the conference room and saw everyone gathered. Including their temporary replacements, Derek led the way to his desk and let Penelope sit as she was still getting waves of tiredness every now and again.

After 10 minutes the door opened and the team flowed out, all shocked to see the new family standing around.

'What are you doing here?' JJ said rushing straight for the pram.

'Yeah, what are doing here guys?'

'Lunch, well that is if you don't have a case to go to.'

'No we were just briefing, so sounds great.' Hotch smiled at the sight of the team.

An hour later

Hotch had given them an extended lunch, they had their phones on them in case of something new arising but for the mean time they would sit and have fun.

Penelope couldn't hold back anymore and she yawned.

'So Pen who is keeping you up, the babies or Derek?' JJ teased.

'Neither.' She said and she saw concern in their faces. 'Don't worry, I gave birth twice in one day just over a week ago, can you blame me for feeling this way.' She smiled.

'Okay okay, we'll leave that there.'

'I've already told her if it carries on then she is going to the doctors.' He said lovingly glaring at his wife.

'Anyway enough of me, how about if there isn't a case, Friday you come to ours to have dinner?'

They all looked at Hotch. 'If there is no case we will take the day off, help with anything or just relax for the day.'

'Sounds like a pretty good plan to me.' This was followed by a resounding yes.

'Are you sure we won't be getting in the way.'

'Hey look these two need to know their aunts and uncles, so no you won't be in the way.' Garcia said smiling.

'Plus Pen needs a girlie chat.' He said laughing at his wife. 'You lot can coo over the babies and do the girlie things and us guys will do some other things.'

'Guy stuff... hmm will that consist of a ball and beer?'

They all laughed at how well Penelope knew Derek. 'You betcha goddess.'

They continued to make small talk and laugh at how Derek and Penelope volleyed words back and forth more now that they were married and had kids than what they did when they were _just _friends. After two hours Morgan and Garcia had to excuse themselves to get the kids back home, they hugged everyone and went on their way, leaving the team to sit and finish their lunch before making their way back to work.

'They're great together.'

'They really are, I didn't realise until today the looks he swings her way, the look of love, lust and pure adoration.'

'I think it's amazing that they have twins and still have time to banter like they used to.'

'Erm, I think it's worse than it was.' They all laughed at Reid's correct accusation. 'Is that worrying at all?' He said gently laughing.

'For them it would be worrying if it stopped.' Hotch dropped in. 'Right I think we need to get back to work. Try and shift as much as possible so we can take Friday off.'

4 days later

Emily, Hotch and Rossi were first to turn up, Morgan and Garcia had somehow managed to get them to come for both breakfast and dinner.

'Good morning.' Penelope beamed at them as she opened the door.

When they went in they saw the table covered with food. 'Pen, how do you have time to this?'

'Well, daddy's been looking after the twins when they've been awake this morning, the house is practically clean and so I have time on my hands. Oh, and I went to the doctors yesterday I am anaemic from the pregnancy. The doctor said it had a lasting effect because I was pregnant with twins and that is another factor that caused early onset of labour. So you see; I am fine.'

'Well we are glad to hear it Pen and this amazing.'

'Well if it looks that good dig in, JJ and Reid won't be here for another 10minutes so they said not to wait.' She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Coming back out she handed them all a coffee each. 'I think you guys are building today.'

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other before turning back to Garcia. 'Building what exactly.'

'That my friends is something that you will have to wait and see about.' Derek's voice came from the stairs. 'I've got Richard but I just need to get the other little mite. So Emily step in and do your auntie duties.'

'Easily done.' She said stretching her arms out. 'Hello little man. You're looking very bright eyed today.'

'That's because him and his sister sleep all night.'

'Yeah, I wonder how long that's going to last.' Hotch teased.

'Do not pop my perfectly formed bubbled of order Mr Hotchner!' Garcia announced with a smile as she walked towards the stairs, where they could hear Derek talking. When Derek reached the bottom of the stairs he immediately passed their little girl over, so that her mother could take over. 'You know these two are going to be two of the most spoilt children. Have you seen JJ with them?'

'Yes, she loves them too much.'

'It's all good, I love the fact their getting this amount of love and attention they do. It's healthy.'

'The thing is we don't know is how much you two are giving them.'

'Well I can tell you that Pen will not leave them alone. That's why they sleep and are happy, they have a great mom to look after them.'

'Two man part handsome; I can't do this without you.'

'Eww, stop this mushy stuff. It's too odd.'

Hearing the doorbell go. 'Well saved by the bell, looks like our other 2 are here now.' Garcia began to walk towards the front door when an arm grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to a halt. 'Look okay, I can go to the door and back.' She turned to see Hotch standing there.

'Yes, well you have done enough, sort little Izzie out, one of us will go to the door.'

'Okay fine.' She said turning in the direction of the mosses baskets that were in the living room. 'Come on then my little cherub we have been given orders.' The 4 of them laughed as she walked away.

Letting JJ and Reid in they were summoned to the dining room. They too stood shocked at the amount of food.

'How the hell?'

'I have time.' Garcia giggled.

'Are you for real? I mean you had twins nearly 2 weeks ago, and oh yeah you have twins to look after!'

'JJ you haven't seen those two in action. One working mechanism.'

'But still?'

'Look okay I feel fine, the kids are sleeping through the night and me and Derek share the jobs. We make it easier for one another. Like this morning, Derek sorted the kids out why I sorted all this out and stuff for dinner.'

'Only if you're sure?'

'Absolutely, now they've both just got off to sleep so I say we eat.'

They all ate the food laid out and sat in the garden with the doors open and baby monitor on. Of course, this didn't stop either Derek or Penelope going to check on them personally. Sitting in the sun they enjoyed cooled drinks made by theirs truly, Garcia and they sat and talked about everything, something that had become a rarity.

They sat in the middle of the garden on sun loungers, Derek and Garcia cuddled together and Emily and Hotch together. The others had their own, seeing as their other halves were not there. It was a team day.

'This is such a great place here you two. It'll will be good when their a bit older.'

'Yeah, it will be. It'll be a very family orientated place. That includes you lot and whatever little cherubs you bring into the world.'

'Yeah we want nothing less. The relationships and friendships we have, we would like to have that exacted on our kids.'

'Well there are two kids in there that are half a Garcia that means that they are going to be the ones to go to when there's a problem like we do when we need a chat.'

'Aw thank you that meant a lot.'

'Hey baby girl, it's true. Whenever we had nightmares you were always the one to call regardless of what ever time it was during the night. You were always there's to guide us and support us and care for us and then in return you asked for nothing.'

'I got what I needed, I got the fact that you were at ease that was reward enough in itself.'

'You are a special woman Penelope. To all of us differently and now to Morgan even more.'

'Yeah, you've given me more than everything.'

'Hey, not that I don't appreciate the praise and all but this is not a Penelope day, this is a fun day, or weekend!'

'Weekend?' Hotch said raising an eyebrow.

'Well.... if you don't have plans then we would like you to stay with us, we have the room for you lot and it would be fun. It may be maternity leave but for God sake's I am not going to become a recluse from it.'

They all laughed at Penelope, they knew that hiding away with tiredness wasn't her way and she wanted them in hers and Derek's children's lives as much as she had them in hers.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------

Within the next two years, many things had occurred. Emily and Hotch had finally got fully together and were engaged. The engaged couple that was JJ and Will were now married and Reid had got himself a new girlfriend, Derek's sister Desiree, they were living together and Derek had never been happier with his sister's boyfriend choice.

-------------------------

Penelope walked through the house that was now adorned with love, fun, happiness and colour. She went to the patio with Isabelle on her hip to find Derek with Richard on his lap. 'So handsome, what are the plans of today?'

'We have the day off so we rest and spend time with these two and her.' He said touching her stomach. 'You don't know how sexy you are when you're pregnant.'

'Haha husband, the last time I was pregnant was over 2 years ago. Can you remember that?'

'Every single bit, now come and have a seat.' She walked past him and placed their daughter in the middle of the garden before sitting. He watched and raised his eyebrow. 'I said come and sit with me baby girl.'

'Yeah, well I'm over 8 months pregnant and you expect me to sit on the hard wooden steps.' She said with her best smile that had tease written all over it.

'Sorry mamma, come on then Richie lets go play with mommy and your sister.' They sat for an hour in the sun playing and laughing before they heard someone on the patio.

'Well well well, what do we have here then?'

'Hotch! How was your holiday?' Penelope said with an excited gaze. 'Where's Emily?'

'She just went to the loo, and it was fantastic thank you.' He watched Penelope get up. 'Well haven't you blossomed in the 2 weeks I last saw you?'

Penelope giggled. 'Meet your new goddaughter.'

'Another girl!' He looked at Derek who was staring at Penelope.

'Go on down, I need to get a drink, do you want one?' He gave her a nod and a smile. 'A beer?'

'Yes please.'

'Handsome, beer?'

'Yes please baby girl.' He watched her walk in and smiled.

'I can't believe it has been what 8 years since you two first met and you still call her baby girl.'

'Once my baby girl always my baby girl.'

'Here handsome, get them in the bouncers in the shade please.' Penelope said as her and Emily put the bouncers on the patio before disappearing into the house.

'Looks like we have our orders, want to grab Richie and I'll get Izzie?'

'Of course, well it seems I have another goddaughter on the way then.'

'Yeah, this house is going be over ran with woman. Next baby I'm aiming for a boy.' He chuckled and he stood and picked up his son.

'I don't think you get a say much.'

'Me neither but me and Richie here need back up, then it will be 3 against 3. That's fair enough!'

'That it will be.' Hotch laughed. They placed the bouncers down under a tree and put the twins in them. Then they pulled 4 sun loungers over and 2 tables ready for when their women would come out.

'Ah, see you guys thought of everything.'

'Well at least we know they can think for themselves hey Pen.' She looked at Penelope and they both laughed.

'Here you go hot stuff.' Penelope said as she passed him the beer. 'And how about our two little cherubs have some apple juice?' She cooed lovingly as she knelt down and handed a pink juice cup to Isabelle and a green one to Richard. She sat on the sun lounger looking completely exhausted.

'You okay there Pen?'

'Yeah you wait for the pregnancy Emily Prentiss.' She laughed.

'Erm, that's one of the things we came round for.'

'You're not pregnant?'

'I am I'm about 3 months gone. Another thing as well...' She looked to Hotch.

'We got married whilst away.'

'You got married without us!'

'Well the opportunity was in front of us and we went for it. We are planning a party but only after your little one is born.'

'Ah, you're going to put it off for me?'

'Well we want you there and what better way to celebrate than with the newest member of the Garcia -Morgan clan.'

'Well it seems like a plan then.' The rest of day went slowly; they sat in the garden, the warm summer air around. They joked about things and helped Emily and Hotch get caught up on what had happened whilst they had been away. Then at 3 in the afternoon Penelope stood up.

'I'm going to put these two down for a nap and join them. I've got back ache and I feel tired.'

'Let me help you Pen.'

'Thanks, wake me up in an hour okay?' She said as she leant down and kissed Derek.

'Got it.' Derek said smiling at her.

-----------------------

Emily lay on the bed and asked Penelope questions on babies, they ended up falling asleep next to one another.

'Hey Pen... oh and Emily. It's time to wake up.' Derek said smiling. He backed out of the room and got Hotch. The two men walked to either sides of the bed. Derek stroking Penelope's face and Hotch brushing the hair out of Emily's face until both started to stir.

'Hey you going to get up beautiful?'

'Yeah, of course.' Penelope said as she rubbed her stomach.

Emily was up at this point and practically running to the toilet. 'Morning sickness.' Was all that Penelope said when she saw the speed of Emily go. She then moved to the edge of the bed and took Derek's hand as she stood. She straightened up but then almost doubled over in pain.

'Erm, I think my waters just broke.' She said looking up relatively calm.

'Oh God, did you say what I think you said?' Hotch said shocked.

'Erm, well if you heard I think my waters just broke then yeah.'

There was a huge amount of commotion to get Penelope to the car. Only by luck had they been told a couple of day beforehand to get a bag ready. The doctor had advised that because of the fact she had twins she was most likely to go into labour early. This was a healthy early so Penelope and Derek didn't seem so flustered about what was happening.

-----------------------

'How are things?' JJ said rushing in, her 4 month old bump noticing.

'Hi to you too, nice to see you.' Emily joked. 'She's doing good. They think she's been in labour for a while because she's been telling Derek she has had back pain since early last night.'

'Last night!'

'Yeah and now her water's broke things are really speeding up.'

JJ smiled and hugged Emily and Hotch, before turning around to see where Will was with Henry. An hour later, Reid and Desiree had joined them as had Rossi.

---------------------

'You're doing better than before goddess.'

'Its called practice. I promise next time I'll give you a boy.'

Derek laughed. 'Hotch already told me we don't get a say in it.'

'Well I think I do.' She laughed but was cut short by another contraction. She leant over the bed, Derek rubbing her back perfectly while she grabbed the sheets in her fists. She stood up a little straighter as the doctor came in.

'Right Penelope let's check you out, if you aren't over that 4 centimetres by now, then I think you need to take a walk.' 5 minutes later, the doctor stood up. 'I think a walks in order. Just put you pyjama bottoms on and a dressing gown and come back in ten minutes and we will see if it helped at all.'

5 minutes later Derek took Penelope's hand and they walked down the corridor towards the waiting area.

'Penelope Garcia what are you doing out here!'

'Well this little one is in no hurry to come out and meet you. I've been advised to take a walk so here I am.'

'Ah okay, we will let you off the hook.'

'Thanks.' She said placing her free hand on her stomach as a new pain encased her stomach. The others watched worryingly. 'Look its fine, a simple contraction. JJ you should know.' She said smiling.

'I know but it's been a while.'

'Well you need to reacquaint yourself for that little one.' She stood up straight and then leaned into Derek. 'So has Fran been told?'

'Yes I rang her straight after we were told.' Desiree said stepping forward. 'I think her and Sarah are trying to get flights out.'

'They don't need to.'

'Trying to keep our mother away from her new grandbaby like you did last time eh?'

Penelope laughed, amazed that she had made it through a laughing session without another pain hitting her.

'Well baby girl, I think your 10 minutes are up.' Derek said attentively. 'Let's get you back.'

'Okay handsome. I think your right.' She turned back to the group gathered. 'Hopefully when I see you guys again, I won't be midst labour.' They all smiled as they watched Derek help Penelope back down to her room.

----------------------------

'Come on goddess, let me help you.'

'Thanks handsome.' She said lying down on the bed, he helped her get more comfortable until the doctor came back in.

'Ah your back. How was the walk?'

'Surprisingly easy.' Penelope smiled truthfully. Before they had started off she had anticipated a difficult walk being in labour and all.

'Well let's see how much farther you are gone shall we? Then we can get your daughter out so you can meet her.' Penelope nodded as a contraction occurred again, this time it was faster in happening. After a couple of minutes she smiled. 'Well one more centimetre and I'd say you will be ready to push. I just want to check the baby's heart rate and get you more settled.' After a couple of more minutes. 'Well there is no fetal distress, you sure you don't want any drugs?'

'Absolutely sure. I managed with twins last time so I think I can last a bit longer with this little one. Is there any reason it's taking so long?'

'Labour times vary between each pregnancy. Let's have one final check; your contractions are fairly close now so I think it may be time.... Right well Penelope, when you feel the need to, you go ahead and push.' The doctor stood up with a smile. 'I'm going to get a midwife and then we will get this baby on the way.' Derek watched as the doctor rushed out.

'How you feeling baby girl? You're looking tired.'

'It's been too long, this daughter better not take this long to wake up when she's older.'

'No I think she will be hassle free somehow.'

'Oh...' She felt the enormous urge to push with full force. She leant forward and gritted her teeth, when the feeling passed she fell backwards into the pillows. 'Christ, this more painful than what the twins were.'

Derek laughed. 'You should've taken the drugs.'

'Look gas and air are fine sweet cheeks but other drugs can harm the baby.' She squeezed her knee through the next contraction and relaxed just as the doctor and midwife re-entered the room.

'How are we doing? The urge to push there? Penelope just nodded as another urge washed through her. 'Well it seems you are very close now.'

10 minutes later a cry rang out as Penelope's head fell into Derek's embrace.

'You did it again goddess.' He pushed a kiss into her head.

After 20 minutes the doctor left the pair with their new addition. 'So what do you think of her handsome?'

'She's as perfect as the others. Thank you again.'

'It's okay. You think you'll mom will be proud.'

'Our mom will be very proud. Shall I go get the others?'

'Yeah handsome.' She rocked the baby in her arms until she heard the sound of talking get louder.

'Hey Pen, so where's the new addition to our family then.' They watched Derek reclaim his spot at her side and then saw Penelope lift the little bundle so that Derek could take it and show her off.

'I'd like you all to meet Alexander Lucy Garcia Morgan.'


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------

'Hey handsome, the others will be here in a little bit, come and start cleaning your kids up while I clean this place up.'

'Okay, come on. Your mothers spoken.'

All four of their kids giggled. 'Now listen to your father okay? If you hurry you can ice the cakes for me and lick the bowl out after.' She smiled at them.

'Sounds a good plan.' Said the now 6 year old twins, Isabelle and Richard.

Derek leaned in and kissed his wife of now over 6 years on the cheek. 'You still spoil them.'

'Like I'm the only one, hot stuff.' She moved over to the sink with dirty bowls and then placed the baking trays in the hot oven as Derek picked up 2 and half year old son and took his 4 year old daughters hand.

'See you in a bit.'

'That's hopeful.' She laughed. She stopped the water that was running in the sink and just thought about her life. She had the man of her dreams, the family she could have ever asked for and her whole life felt complete. She finally gave the 2nd son he wanted, so they were even and their family was a happy one.

-------------------------------------------

Emily and Hotch had two little girls, named Grace and Louisa; she was expecting a boy in 3 months, plus there was the now 12 year old Jack to add to their clan. JJ and Will had Henry and Penny, they had decided to see where it took them to decide if they wanted more, but at the moment two was enough, this always caused a joke as Garcia and Derek had 4 little ones running around. Reid and Desiree had got married and over a year later braced the world with little Aaron, he was followed 2 years later by Morgan, Reid and Desiree wanted to name their little girl after the man that had helped them grow up and who had acted like their big brother when it was needed.

Everything was good, everyone was happy and now because it was a hot summer's day everyone was going to the large house that was the Garcia-Morgan place to have a fun day. Penelope liked these days the most, when everyone got together and chilled. Where they could sit and assess how good life had become.

-------------------------------------------

'Here they all are.' Derek said as he brought each of the clean kids into the kitchen.

'Wow don't you lot clean up well.'

'Mama.' Said Ben as he put his hands out, leaning out from his fathers grasp. He placed his arms in the air and grasped and loosened his little hands, eager for a hug.

'Come here, my little prince.' She said taking their son from Derek's arm. Derek smiled as he watched their son curl up under Penelope's chin happily. 'Right who wants the first bit of icing?'

'Me!' Yelled Isabelle.

'Me!' Shouted Richard a little louder.

'Me!' Loudly produced from Alexandra.

'Me!' Yelled Derek childishly.

'Hmm I think daddy can have first dibs, yeah? And then the rest of you can jointly have it together.'

'Okay.' All three said.

'Here you go big kid. Knock yourself out but give some to your kids yeah?'

'Will do baby girl.' He took a bit and handed the bowl to the three awaiting kids. 'Why don't I finish up here and you go and get ready?'

'Okay, I'll put Ben down.' She replied now their youngest was happily asleep, she put him down in the cushioned play pen, she brought the quilt up slightly to cover half of his body before going upstairs. Once upstairs she was getting changed, as she turned around to go to the chest of draws to get a top and noticed the fading scar on her stomach. She walked towards the mirror and ran her hand over it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_Penelope Garcia?' Called the doctor in the overfilled waiting room. He watched as every single person stepped forward, men, women, and children. _

'_Can I go to her please?' Derek said panicking, since bringing her in no one had allowed him to go be with her. Her waters had broke, and not shortly after she had started to bleed, the panic in her face before she collapsed still haunted him. Luckily his sister and Reid had been around to help while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. 'Please?' He said it had been 2 hours since they told them they were rushing her to surgery._

'_You can in a minute, although I would like to talk to you in private first please.'_

'_No you can say iit we are a family.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Morgan go talk to the man in private.' Hotch said._

'_No, how about someone take the kids and then you tell the rest of us.'_

'_Okay, I'll take them.' Rossi said._

'_I'll help.' Reid offered._

_When they were alone the doctor turned to the crowd. 'The bleed was your wife haemorrhaging. The cause is still unknown. We were successful in delivering you a son but we had to perform a hysterectomy to save your wife's life. If we hadn't she would have continued to bleed out, I'm really sorry but it was the only thing that could've been done.'_

_Morgan nodded, in shock. He had the son she had promised but that was it, she could no longer have any more. 'Does she know?'_

'_Not yet.'_

'_Okay I want to tell her, is it possible to take my son in with me?'_

'_Yes, I'll arrange it for you. It should take about 5 minutes for a nurse to bring him from the nursery.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_I'll be back soon and you can get to her.'_

_Derek placed his hands on his head in despair._

'_Derek, she's alive. You have another child.'_

'_I know but she wanted more. How do I tell her?'_

'_Be truthful with her Der. We know she's going to be fragile but she doesn't need to be deceived.'_

'_Mr Morgan?' Said a nurse. 'Here is your son.' She handed him the little blue bundle._

'_Hey little man. Shall we go and see your momma?' He said, he looked up at each other people in the room and they just nodded and he followed the nurse, cradling his new son in his arms. He reached the open door and walked in, there was his wife, asleep a hand on her stomach. He sat on the chair by the bed and continued to cradle the baby. He hadn't realised she was awake until she spoke to him._

'_Hey handsome.'_

'_Hey baby girl. Want to meet our son?'_

'_Please.' She said trying to sit up a bit but failing from the slight pain in her stomach. 'What actually happened? I mean I remember my waters breaking and then the bleeding but I don't know anything else.'_

_He stood and raised the bed so she was sitting but in an easy position. He handed the blue bundle to her and watched as tears began to fall. 'Baby girl we need to talk.'_

'_We need to make his name official too.' She looked at him. 'Handsome what is it?'_

'_Pen, they don't know why you were bleeding like you were but the only way they could have saved your life was to...' He breathed in and exhaled heavily. 'The only way to save you was to perform a hysterectomy. Baby girl I'm so sorry, I know you wanted more children.'_

'_Handsome we have 4 healthy children.' She let some tears slip out. 'Some women aren't even blessed with that. We are though, its heart breaking yes but with your help and out kids help I think we can overcome it.' He leant in and kissed her. 'You didn't know how to tell me did you?' She said cupping a free hand around his face._

'_No. This isn't going to change a thing though. We do have a big happy family.'_

'_And that is all that matters.'_

'_I was so scared that I had lost you.'_

'_Well you haven't, I'm still here and this is just another knock in our life that will make us closer and stronger.' She smiled at him._

'_Why are you so brave at times?'_

'_Because I have everything I have wanted and more.'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She finished getting dressed, she was hardly the chunky girl that she had referred to herself as, she was now on the balance of curvaceous and slim. She walked down the stairs in a knee length flowery skirt and a peach coloured vest top. Her done in its infamous curls, her makeup done to its minimal perfection. Life couldn't be better she thinks to herself. Life is definitely her best antidote.

'Wow mamma. You look hot.'

'Hush up, the kids are around.' She giggled at him a slight twisted tease on her lips. 'You look good too handsome. So what's left to do?'

'Getting toys out, and sorting the chairs out so we can do our usual.' He picked up Alexandra. 'Come on you two terrors outside to help mommy and daddy.' Penelope watched as the twins come running out smiling.

'Wow still clean I see?' She laughed as she accepted hugs off them. 'I'll grab the spare baby pen and bring Ben out.'

'Okay baby girl.' He flashed a smile and walked out the patio doors, only to come back in. 'Oh if you think looking that good is going unpunished you have another thing coming.' He shot her another teasing smile and left again.

She shook her head and laughed as she picked up the fold away pen and went into the garden. Setting it up she felt arms gather around her waist, she laughed at the attention.

'Handsome, what do you want?'

'A hug from my wife.'

'Well I think I can manage that.' She turned around, his arms still fixed around her body, she looked him in the face and he pinched a kiss. They had to pull away.

'Ew!' The twins said.

'You're sneaky you know that.'

'Only cause I can be baby girl.' He let got off her. 'Right I'll do the chairs.'

'Okay handsome. So which little cherubs are going to help mommy get toys out?'

'We are!'

'Come on then.' She said walking towards the double floor Wendy house that Derek and the guys had built just after the twins were born.

10 minutes later everything was done. Derek had put enough chairs out for the guys, tables were out for drinks and food. Penelope had finished putting the toys out. She stood up straightened her skirt out and looked at Derek who was smiling at her. 'Handsome?'

'Yeah?'

'You're drooling.' She laughed jokingly, he knew he wasn't drooling, as he shot her a seductive look. 'This weekend husband, when the kids are with the nanny.' She walked into the house and was just picking Ben up when the doorbell rang. She balanced the sleepy boy on her hip and answered it. 'Ah the Hotch clan are first.' She moved out of the way from the door to let them in. Emily gave her a hug, the best she could with her stomach. 'Stuffs already in the garden. Derek's out there with the twins and Alexi.'

Emily held back, waiting for her friend to shut the door. 'And how's my little prince today?' She said running a hand over his cheek.

'Em Em.' He babbled. The two ladies laughed.

'Yes little man its auntie Em Em. So how you feeling today?' Penelope said holding his little hand.

'Better, so much better.'

'You look better. Has Hotch come down from his perch of over protectiveness?'

'Oh most definitely, remind me to never get the flu again.'

'I still can't believe you got a summer flu though. You're one of the healthier ones.' Both women laughed as the door went again, Penelope opened it, with the smile still on her face. 'Hey, oh, wow both families at once, go in.' JJ and Des both stayed in the hallway.

'Pen you look gorgeous today.'

'So I've told by your brother today. It grossed the kids out simultaneously.'

'Talking of twins, where are the little terrors?'

'Garden last time I was out there. We may as well go out there now you two are here.' They followed her to the garden, most the kids running about playing. The fathers all sitting with the youngest kids on their laps. Derek sprawled out on a two seater lounger playing with Ben. Reid bouncing his little girl on his knee and Hotch relaxing lazily in a chair. Will exacting the same position.

All the women walked out and sat next to their husbands. Penelope relaxing into the pillows on the lounger that was more like a double for outside as she watched the enormous amount of kids play.

-------------------------------------

After a day of hard core fun, all the women relaxed as the men took over playtime. All deciding that life was good; it truly wouldn't get any better than that.

-------------------------------------

**The End : )**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end, I didn't know how to end it and I didn't want to keep it going on babbling.... but I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
